On my Own
by emilywolen
Summary: Continuacion de lo que en un principio iba a ser solo un capitulo Harry&Hermione. Capitulo 9 vuelto a editar y el capitulo 10 con un fin que espero que os guste, cambio de Rating.
1. Default Chapter

Una chica de pelo castaño, salía del colegio de magia Hogwarts rápidamente, no queriendo pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, no permitiéndose llegar a reflexionar y arrepentirse.

**Mientras camino por el bosque pienso de nuevo en ti, eres lo único que ocupa mi mente.**

**Todas las mañanas te veo y nada ha cambiado, la tristeza que te acompaña desde el pasado curso no ha desaparecido y yo no se que hacer.**

**En que momento pasó esto, cuando exactamente me enamore de mi mejor amigo. Pero todo es inútil porque tu no sientes lo mismo por mi y a mi solo me quedar imaginar. Pensar que no estoy vacía sin ti.**

_A solas_

_Finjo que estás a mi lado_

_Yo sola_

_Camino con el hasta el amanecer_

_Sin estar él_

**Cuantas veces he soñado ya que tu estas caminando conmigo, sonriendo mientras me hablas de quidttch o de la última travesura tuya y de Ron, donde os reís de haber puesto en su lugar a Malfoy.**

**Que me sonríes como tu solo lo sabes hacer y que me abrazas. Que me susurras al oído muy suavemente que todo esta bien, que tu estas bien.**

_Siento sus brazos a mí alrededor_

_Y cuando me pierdo, cierro los ojos_

_Y él me encuentra_

**Pero la realidad siempre viene a despertarme de la manera más brusca y siempre es lo mismo tu no estas a mi lado. La lluvia cae sobre mi pero no me importa, nada tiene importancia, nada, si tu no estas conmigo, si no te tengo a mi lado, como hacer comprenderte que sin ti no quiero seguir adelante, que necesito tu sonrisa tanto como respirar.**

_Bajo la lluvia la acera brilla como la plata_

_Se ven las luces entre la neblina del río_

_En la oscuridad_

_Las estrellas iluminan los árboles_

_Y sólo veo a él y a mí eternamente_

**Te necesito día a día, cada vez que estoy junto a ti hablo sin parar, solamente para hacer como si nada ocurriera, como si todo estuviera bien y tu mente y corazón no estuviera tan lejos y ahí veces que hasta me consigo convencer de que todo esta bien, que la muerte de el no te esta afectando tanto y que ese secreto que llevas dentro no te esta destrozando, pero lo se, se que solo me engaño a mi misma nada mas. **

**hay momentos que mientras estudiamos en la sala común o en la biblioteca, siento tu mirada sobre mi y que de verdad tu puedes estar pensando y sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pero soy cobarde aun siendo una Gryffindor y no levanto la cabeza de mi pergamino, porque podría asegurar que solamente son las ilusiones que tengo de que me ames como yo a ti, todo mentiras, tu no puedes ver lo que yo siento por ti, aun así no puedo perder la mínima esperanza de que un día te des cuenta de que soy algo mas que tu mejor amiga.**

_Sé que solo es en mi imaginación_

_Que hablo conmigo misma y no con él_

_Y aunque sé que está ciego_

_Todavía digo_

_Que hay un camino para nosotros_

**Hay veces que solo puedo pensar que te debo ver de otra forma, que no debo tener estos sentimientos hacia ti, que no es justo para ninguno de nosotros, porque yo no puedo obligarte a quererte y tu no me puedes llegar a amar y me lo repito mil y una veces pero en cuanto veo tus verdes ojos todas proposiciones desaparecen y solo te veo a ti.**

_Le quiero_

_Pero cuando acaba la noche_

_Se va_

_Y el río es solo un río_

**Si supieras todo lo que sin querer me has dado, todo lo que tengo gracias a ti, mi fuerza, mi animo e incluso mi valor te lo debo todo a ti, sin ti no seria yo, todo seria distinto.**

_Sin él_

_Cambia el mundo que me rodea_

_Los árboles están desnudos_

_Y las calles llenas de desconocidos_

**Y aun cuando me decido a decirte que te amo, me arrepiento tan solo de pensarlo y lucho cada día para poder vivir a tu lado siendo solamente tu amiga y ese será mi destino, amarte hasta la eternidad ocultándolo para todo el mundo, solamente para no perderte, porque mi mundo sin ti se pararía, pero se que el tuyo sin mi no sufriría ninguna cambio.**

_Le quiero_

_Pero aprendo cada día_

_Que toda mi vida_

_Me la he pasado fingiendo_

_Sin mi_

_Seguirá girando su mundo_

**Por eso es por lo que me voy, para que tu no sufras mas teniendo junto a ti a una amiga tonta que no puede remediar estar enamorada de ti y que necesita alejarse porque sabe que así podrá llegar a darte algún día una felicidad, aunque no junto a mi.**

_Un mundo lleno de felicidad_

_Que yo no conocer_

_Le quiero_

_Le quiero_

_Le quiero_

**Y me llevare conmigo mi gran secreto para siempre, amandote solo para mi.**

_Pero solo a solas_

- Hermione – un grito la saco de sus deliberaciones - ¿Se puede saber que haces esta lloviendo a cantaros? ¿Quieres agarrar una pulmonía?

- Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que hago aquí? Llevo un rato buscándote, desde que Dumbledore me fue a buscar para contarme que habías pedido el cambio a Dumstrang ¿Qué es eso de que te vas?

- Dumbledore no debería haberte dicho nada, prefería haberlo echo yo.

- Si ya y tu eres capaz de decírmelo justo cuando te vas a ir, o mas bien cuando te ibas a ir, porque ya le dije a Dumbledore que era un error que tu no te ibas a ningún sitio.

- Harry ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque no te vas – contesto el chico seguro de si mismo – no es algo que vayamos a discutir.

- No, no lo es. Porque mis decisiones las tomo yo no tú. Y si me voy a ir– el se puso enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos.

- No me dejes Hermione, por favor – suplico.

- Tengo que irme Harry.

- De acuerdo, aceptare que te vas si me das una buena razón para hacerlo, si no te juro que te encierro en la torre de Gryffindor y de ahí no te mueves – ella dejo escapar una sonrisa y por un momento volvió a dejar correr su imaginación y se permitió pensar que tal vez el quería que se quedara porque también la quería.

- No Harry dame tu una razón por la que debo quedarme – el sujeto las manos de ella entre las suyas, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

- Porque te necesito.

- ¿Qué necesitas Harry? ¿Qué te ayude con los deberes? ¿Qué te explique la lección?

- No Hermione, no es por eso… quiero que te quedes para que me digas lo que esta mal, para que me escuches cuando quiera hablar sobre como me siento, para que me regañes como tu solo lo sabes hacer, para que seas mi amiga, mi mejor amiga – mi mejor amiga, esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de ella una y otra vez, lo había echo de nuevo, se había dejado llevar de nuevo por sus sentimientos y había vuelto a salir lastimada.

- Tu mejor amiga – susurro ella sin quererlo con amargura soltando las manos del chico.

- No te puedo ofrecer mas ahora ¿Lo sabes verdad? – pregunto el de nuevo volviendo a recoger sus manos.

- ¿El que se? – quiso saber ella.

- Que ahora lo único que te puedo dar es mi amistad, sienta lo que yo sienta, solo te puedo ofrecer eso, no por ahora no hasta que esta guerra acabe y Voldemort desaparezca – y el corazón de ella se lleno de nuevo de esperanza.

- ¿Por ahora? – pregunto tímidamente.

- Por ahora – contesto el reafirmando la última palabra.

- ¿Qué sientes tu Harry? – ahora sonrió el, levanto su vista al cielo nublado que seguía dejando caer gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

- Esto – fue lo único que dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la chica en un suave beso – no te puedo pedir que me esperes – dijo el cuando se separaron.

- No me lo tienes que pedir – añadió ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello para abrazarlo – yo sabré esperar hasta que podamos estar juntos.

Espero que os haya gustado, la canción es On my Own y para mi al menos es preciosa.

Emily


	2. Los sentimientos de Harry

- No me lo tienes que pedir – añadió ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello para abrazarlo – yo sabré esperar hasta que podamos estar juntos.

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde aquella noche y nada había cambiado, la lucha contra Voldemort continuaba y nada había cambiado en todo este tiempo, seguían sumergidos en una lucha sin retorno y que parecía no tener ya fin, sus fuerzas se debilitaban y sus mentes estaban cada vez más debilitadas.

- No es buena idea.

- Remus no te estoy pidiendo opinión.

- Aun así Harry te la voy a dar.

- Gracias pero no la necesito.

- Por Merlín callaros que me dais dolor de cabeza – gimió un pelirrojo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos – y Remus tiene razón Harry es un suicidio y ahora tenemos las defensas muy bajas para hacer tonterías.

- ¿Y según tu que deberíamos hacer? Instrúyeme con tu gran inteligencia, no te cortes Ron.

- Cuando te pones así no se puede hablar contigo – gruño el chico.

- Pues mira mejor no habléis ninguno conmigo, así estaré mejor y podré oír mis propios pensamientos – se levanto tirando la silla donde estaba sentado y salio de la estancia golpeando la puerta.

- ¿Cuándo volverá Hermione? – el pelirrojo levanto una ceja mirando al mayor.

- ¿Cuándo volverá Hermione? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Remus todos sabemos incluido tú que Hermione no volverá.

- Lo hará.

- No lo hará. Yo no lo haría después de lo que el le dijo.

- Pero Hermione es extremadamente inteligente y sabe que Harry solo la quiso hacer daño para apartarla de todo esto.

- Remus pareces olvidar lo que Harry le hizo.

- No lo hago Ron, es difícil hacerlo – y también era difícil olvidarlo para el joven de ojos verdes que escuchaba detrás de la puerta mientras a su mente volvía de nuevo todos los acontecimientos que hicieron que Hermione se fuera de la casa que compartían los tres amigos y que servia de base para la orden.

- No tienes que gritarle a la gente solo porque no estés de acuerdo con ellos – le regañaba la joven al chico que paseaba nervioso por su habitación, mientras ella lo miraba sentada en la cama.

- ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con ellos?

- Por merlín no, pero si estoy de acuerdo en que ahí diferentes formas de decir las cosas y a voces como tu lo haces no es la manera.

- Otra regañina. Estupendo Hermione es justo lo que necesito.

- No es una regañina Harry, pero debes pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, te comportas como si tu llevaras el peso del mundo.

- ¿Acaso no es así? – grito el levantando los brazos al suelo.

- No, no lo es. Puede que tú debas acabar con Voldemort, pero te aseguro que muchos de los que has gritado ahí abajo, estarán junto a ti en ese momento y morirán por ayudarte.

- ¿Y tú estarás allí? – interrogo el mirándola fijamente.

- Claro que estaré allí. Junto a ti, no me moveré hasta que vea como ese horrible ser golpe con sus huesos en el suelo y deje de una vez de expirar para siempre.

- estarás allí – repitió más para el que para ella.

- Si lo estaré. Debes comprender que todos ahora se siente un poco perdidos, si costo superar la muerte de Ginny, como crees que están ahora después de haber perdido a Dumbledore, era su líder Harry, el siempre les decía lo que debían hacer ahora se sienten desorientados, si el las cosas aun serán mas difíciles.

- Sabes no entiendo que pintas aquí – susurro el chico – llevo un tiempo pensándolo, así que cuando me enfrente a Voldemort estarás allí conmigo ¿Para que?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Para que estarás allí? Hermione, no eres fuerte, al contrario eres débil y en ese momento no voy a tener tiempo para estar protegiéndote.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – grito ella levantándose de la cama – no necesitare que me protejas, puedo defenderme sola.

- Ya no si en la única batalla que estuviste casi te matan si no llega a ser por mi, estarías muerta – soltó con rabia.

- Si no fuera por ti tampoco me hubieran herido – lo había dicho sin pensar, no era lo que quería decirle, pero la furia había hablado por ella y por los ojos de el estaba claro que no se lo iba a perdonar así como así.

- Eres débil Hermione, cada vez que las cosas se ponen mal te echas a llorar – los ojos de la chica brillaban ya por la cercanía de las lágrimas en sus ojos – si no mira lo que pretendes hacer ya.

- No pienso llorar.

- Eso espero porque también estoy harto de tus lágrimas.

- ¿Creí que era tu amiga Harry? ¿Creí que tu…?

- ¿Qué yo que Hermione? Solo eres una carga y eso lo sabemos todos, incluida tú.

- ¿Pues si tanta carga crees que soy debería irme?

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – miraba fijamente los ojos castaños de la chica que intentaban controlar las lágrimas.

- Pues bien ya esta todo dicho.

- Bien.

- Bien – grito ella dando un portazo al salir y por una décima de segundo estuvo dispuesto a correr detrás de ella, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo, quería ser egoísta por una vez que ella lo odiara, que no le pudiera perdonar que se fuera y que viviera porque de algo estaba seguro en la última batalla no iba a sobrevivir y tenia muy claro que no quería que Hermione pereciera con el.

Y la vio por la ventana salir de la casa arrastrando su baúl, perseguida por su pelirrojo amigo intentando convencerla de que no se fuera, mientras el se quedaba vació viéndola partir.

Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir.  
Éramos muy niños cuando te conocí.  
Te veo jugar y en silencio hablar.  
Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar.

**Perdóname por echarte Hermione, perdóname por hacer que odies, pero necesito que en mi mente el recuerdo de ti no sea infeliz.**

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
donde me leías para dormir.  
Siempre estabas junto a mí,  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
y esperando verme sonreír.

**Tu que siempre me escuchabas que distes todo por mi y yo solo te puedo pagar así, protegiéndote echándote de mi lado haciéndote daño.**

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habr  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.  
Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

**Cuando todo acabe y yo llegase a vivir, te podría volver a buscar y hacer todo lo imposible para que me perdones, ¿conseguiré tu perdone Hermione?**

Escapamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar  
Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad  
Siempre fuiste fiel transparente fe  
Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamoré.

**Se que el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti es el que me hace apartarte de mi, se que es egoísmo, se que es amor.**

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
donde me leías para dormir.  
Siempre estabas junto a mí,  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
y esperando verme sonreír.

**De verdad espero que si algún día no consigo llegártelo a decir tú aun así me llegues a perdonar el daño que te he hecho.**

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habr  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.  
Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

**Hasta que a mi lado vuelvas, me sentiré vació, me sentiré mal porque mi otra mitad no esta junto a mi, por que mi corazón esta roto.**

- Hermione volverá – oyó de nuevo la voz de Remus a través de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque me envió una lechuza Ron, ella va a volver.

Hola

Voy a continuar con esta historia, si os gusta, el problema es que tengo de poco a nada de tiempo, así que ya aviso de que tardare en subir los capítulos.

Besos Emily.

Pd: Quiero dedicarles este capitulo a todos los miembros de la Pareja del Fénix, a quien tengo también bastante abandonado.


	3. Los sentimientos de Hermione

Salio a través de la chimenea y no le dio tiempo a volver a ver con claridad cuando alguien la estaba asfixiando en un abrazo, pudo distinguir un pelo pelirrojo y respondió a su abrazador sonriendo al encontrarse de nuevo con su amigo.

- Te extrañe – le dijo a su amigo – he pensado todos los días en ti.

- Y yo también Hermione – se separo de el para abrazar a la otra persona que allí se encontraba.

- Hola Remus.

- Hola Hermione – el licántropo la abrazo en un dulce abrazo, pero se separaron al llegar otra persona a través de la chimenea.

- Odio viajar de esta manera, es sucio, impúdico, mugriento, asqueroso, mugriento, puerco, repugnante y además bastante incomodo – expreso la persona que había hecho aparición.

- Permitirme – comenzó Hermione – que os presente a Eric, es un buen amigo que me ha ayudado mucho. Eric ellos son Remus Lupin y Ronald Weasley.

- Encantado – expreso el chico estrechando la mano a los dos hombres – Hermione me ha hablado muchísimo de vosotros.

- Pues nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo – dijo Ron – mirando a su amiga.

- Eric es un amigo – explico la chica – lo conocí en Suiza y me a ayudado a entrenarme y a estudiar y practicar nuevos hechizos muy efectivos, es un gran mago.

- Hermione por favor me vas a ruborizar. Aunque es verdad – la chico le dio un codazo.

- Como podéis ver además es lo más molesto que os podéis echar a la cara – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Remus ¿Dónde están los pergaminos que nos envió Tonks? – entro en la habitación mirando unos pergaminos que llevaba en su manos, Ron y Remus se miraron entre ellos.

- Los deje en la biblioteca – respondió Lupin, esperando la reacción del chico.

- Vale gracias – se volvió a dar la vuelta y salio de nuevo de la habitación.

- Ni se ha dado cuenta – observo Ron – cada vez esta peor.

- Tal vez ya ni se acuerde de mi – manifiesto la chica con furia en su voz.

- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? – grito entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

- O tal vez este un poco lento – dijo Ron.

- No lo quiero tener que repetir ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Ella puede hablar por si sola – increpó Hermione.

- Creí haberte dicho que te fueras.

- Si lo dijiste, pero resulta que lo he pensado y tú no eres nadie para decidir por mí, así que te aguantas.

- Vete Hermione.

- No.

- No te quiero aquí.

- Esta casa es tan mía como de Ron y tuya, por lo tanto no me puedes echar.

- En eso tiene razón – indico Ron.

- Cállate – le grito Harry - ¿A que has venido?

- Estaba deseando que me hicieras esa pregunta – en ese momento Hermione noto como Harry fijaba su vista en su amigo – el es Eric – se quedo unos segundos calladas como decidiendo algo – mi novio – el chico junto a ella la miro.

- Bien pues tú y tu novio os podéis ir – se volteo para irse, pero se detuvo al oír de nuevo la voz de la chica.

- No, no nos vamos.

- Si, si que os vais – se giro violentamente y Hermione estuvo tentada de retroceder, pero no se dejaría influenciar tan fácilmente.

- No y escúchame tu bien, no nos vamos. Un día me dijiste que era débil y pensé mucho en ellos, así que creo que deberías saber que he estado entrenando mucho y ya no te tienes que preocupar por mi, me puedo defender muy bien, puede que mejor que tu.

- Seguro – contesto el chico.

- Podemos probar – desafió ella.

- No me voy a enfrentar a ti.

- Porque Harry ¿Tienes miedo de que te pueda vencer?

- No digas tonterías.

- No lo hago.

- Esta bien, te quieres quedar quédate, quieres morir, hazlo a mi no me importa.

- Y a mi no me importa tu opinión – chillo ella mientras el ya había salido de la habitación, miro a Ron enfadada.

- Hoy esta de buen humor.

- Dejemos el tema – apunto Remus – últimamente con el no se puede hablar, lo mejor será que descanséis, mañana a primera hora ahí una reunión de la orden allí os contare los últimos detalles. ¿Supongo que aun te acuerdas donde esta tu habitación? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Perfectamente – le contesto ella devolviéndosela.

Ron los acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación, mientras iba interrogando a Eric por el camino y Hermione le iba pidiendo que se callara y le regañaba.

- ¿Supongo que dormiréis juntos así que yo me retiro a mi cuarto?

- ¿Porque vamos a dormir juntos? - pregunto Hermione.

- Porque somos novios cariño ¿Se te ha olvidado? – dijo inocentemente Eric.

- Oh… si… claro…

- Pobrecita esta cansada y le falla la memoria.

- Si – dijo Ron – debe ser eso.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – cambio de tema Hermione.

- Es Harry – contesto el pelirrojo – esta en el patio corriendo.

- ¿Corriendo? – pregunto Eric.

- Si es su manera de desahogarse, pasa casi todas las noches ahí fuera dando vueltas a toda velocidad, estoy empezando a creer que esta perdiendo la cabeza.

Eric desasía la pequeña maleta que había llevado, mientras Hermione miraba por la ventana al patio donde Harry seguía aun corriendo.

- ¿Y exactamente desde cuando tú y yo somos novios?

- ¿Que? – pregunto ella sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

- ¿Qué si esta noche vas a ser buena conmigo Hermione? Ya sabes que será mi primera vez con una chica – la chica dejo la ventana para mirarle confundida.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Amor me hieres – parodio el llevando una mano a su corazón.

- Deja de hacer el idiota.

- ¿Yo hago el idiota?

- La que le acaba de decir al chico del que esta enamorada que tiene novio. Nena no entiendo mucho de relaciones heterosexuales, pero y es solo intuición que da igual si te gustan las chicas que los chicos si les vas diciendo que tienes una relación con alguien pierdes puntos para tener algo con ellas.

- Yo no quiero nada con Harry.

- Si eso lo se perfectamente, no estamos aquí por el gran Harry Potter. pues claro que no, desde luego que no, e ninguno momento he querido decir eso, pero si casi se te caen las bragas cuando apareció por la puerta.

- No seas ordinario.

- Pues tú no seas mentirosa – ella se dio la vuelta molesta y siguió mirando por la ventana.

- No miento, lo creas o no, no he venido por Harry, ya no abra más Harry Potter en mi vida.

Eric acostado en la cama leía un libro y de vez en cuando echaba miradas a Hermione que seguía pegada a la ventana mirando al chico que parecía querer batir un record de atletismo.

- Harry – se oyó en la habitación como un suspiro, el suspiro de alguien que sentía dolor, angustia, tristeza.

_He creído en muchas cosas_

_Y solo quiero superarlas._

**Durante un tiempo, durante casi una vida, creí que tu me amabas, que sentías lo mismo por mi, pero me equivoque, solo me engañaba día tras día.**

_Mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse_

_Pero no lloro mientras cuento los días pasan._

**He sobrellevado tanto sufrimiento, he dejado caer tantas lágrimas que un día me di cuenta de que quería seguir llorando pero las lágrimas se habían secado, ya no corrían libres por mi rostro.**

_He estado en lo más profundo de mi alma_

_Las palabras me parecen ya lejanas en el tiempo._

**Descubrí que llorar no servia para nada, no me ayudaba no me hacia sentir mejor y ese día también descubrí que las palabras que me dijiste me hirieron mas de lo que nadie lo había echo, pero también eran solo eso, palabras.**

_Me siento como si empezara todo de nuevo _

_Los últimos años han sido solo fingir_

**Me repuse e intente continuar con mi vida y con solo verte me he dado cuenta que todo lo que me prometí que haría para superar mi dolor, eran todo mentiras, solo aparenté que te había dejado de querer, pero ya no puedo mas.**

_Y solo te diré Adiós_

_Adiós a todo lo que he conocido_

**Olvidar todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, con mis sentimientos por ti.**

_Eres a quien mas he querido,_

_A lo que mas he intentado aferradme._

**Me sujete al amor que tenia por ti y el dolor continuaba quería ayudarte y el dolor continuaba, quería salvar tu vida y el dolor continuaba.**

_Aun me siguen perdiendo tus ojos_

_Y parece que no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti_

**Te olvide en mi mente, pero no en mi corazón, las esmeraldas de tus ojos parecen reconfortarme, que me dicen que todo esta bien, pero no ayuda a seguir adelante, porque se que la verdad es otra.**

_Cierro los ojos y llevas mis pensamientos_

_Hacia un lugar en el que estoy cegada por tanta luz_

**Cuando recuerdo el único beso que me distes, lo hago con todo detalle, no se me pasa nada por alto, pero se que solo me engaño, aun así pienso que tal vez puedas cambiar y que en realidad si me quieres.**

_Pero no me reconforta_

**Y pensar que me amas, provoca de nuevo el dolor en mi corazón y la tortura en mi mente.**

_Adiós _

_Adiós a todo lo que he conocido_

_Eres a quien mas he querido,_

_A lo que mas he intentado aferradme._

**No puedo olvidar el amor que te tengo y no puedo mandar en mi corazón, lo he intentado y no me hace caso por mucho que insito.**

_Duele querer todo y nada al mismo tiempo_

_Quiero lo tuyo para ti y lo mío para m_

**Quiero luchar contra mis sentimientos y al mismo tiempo quiero olvidarte, quiero que seas feliz y quiero ser feliz.**

_Te quiero a ti_

**Te amo más de lo que jamás se pueda llegar a expresar con palabras y creo que lo haré hasta la muerte, pero duele mas aun de lo que yo te amo y esta vez no pienso dejar que me hieras.**

_Pero no voy a ceder esta vez._

- Hermione ven a acostarte es tarde y tengo sueño – la chica seco las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que empezaran a salir, se introdujo entre las sabanas y apago la luz.

Contestación a los Reviews.

Primero, agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado Reviews tenía pensado contestarlos todos, pero como los del capitulo uno, están ya un poco pasados, solamente darles las gracias a todas las personas que me los dejaron y por pedirme que continuara, que es justo lo que me da animo para hacerlo, he estado un tiempo sin escribir, porque a falta de tiempo, me faltaba bastante la inspiración, pero leer vuestros mensajes me apoyan mucho, gracias.

**H&H**: Yo también extrañaba escribir y vuestros mensajes que son como droga, cada vez quiero mas, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Alejandra13**: Pero bueno Alejandra, claro que voy a subir los siguientes capítulos ¿No lo hago siempre? Tardare eso si, pero los subiré. Yo también te echaba de menos, no es lo mismo sin tus mensajes.

**Ely-Barchu**: Tú tranquila, que Harry no sufrirá mucho, bueno si, pero no siempre va a sufrir, creo… bueno ya lo veremos más adelante, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Ady**: Bueno que conste que a mi también me encanta como escribes tu y ya que estamos permíteme recomendar tu fic **Una Hechicera diferente, **se tiene que leer es muy bueno.

No se como describo los sentimientos, solo salen, pero celebro que te guste tanto como lo hago.

**Galadriel Malfoy**: Gracias por tu mensaje, intento escribir lo mas rápido que puedo, pero el único tiempo que tengo libre es el fin de semana y me voy siempre y no tengo ordenador a donde voy, así que escribo en papel y luego me de vagancia pasarlo a Word. Pero intentare actualizar pronto.

**Pgranger**: Espero que te guste este capitulo, Hermione ha vuelto ¿Qué pasara ahora…? Gracias por tu mensaje, me agrada que me siguas leyendo.


	4. los sentimientos de Ron

Unas suaves pisadas era todo lo que se escuchaba en el silencio de la noche, mientras un chico iba a la cocina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acerco al armario que había debajo de los fogones y metió casi medio cuerpo dentro de él.

- Tiene que estar por aquí – susurraba para el mismo – estoy seguro de que lo escondí aquí.

- Si pero no lo escondiste lo suficiente – el chico sobresaltado se levanto de golpe golpeándose la cabeza con la parte de arriba del armario se giro y miro a su interlocutor frotándose la cabeza – nadie te ha dicho que asustando así a la gente le puedes producir un infarto.

- No seas exagerado Ron – contesto el otro sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

- No lo soy. ¿Y que se supone que significa eso de que no lo escondí lo suficiente? – el otro solo le enseño el chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

- Harry eso es mi mío, eres un mal amigo.

- ¿Y tú que eres? Escondes comida en la casa.

- No es cierto, solo la guardo por si surge un imprevisto.

- ¿Qué clase de improviso te puede solucionar el chocolate?

- Pues que tenga hambre como ahora y me lo quiera comer ¿Te lo has comido todo?

- No, todavía queda algo – Ron se sentó junto a su amigo y cogio un trozo – eres un glotón.

- Y tu un egoísta.

- ¿Yo egoísta? Pero si eras tú quien lo escondía para no compartirlo con tu amigo del alma.

- No lo escondí por ti, fue porque vi en la cara del amigo de Hermione que le gustaba el chocolate y por si acaso se lo comía.

- Su novio.

- ¿Que? – pregunto el otro confundido.

- Que es su novio Ron no su amigo.

- Si bueno llámalo x.

- ¿Que significa eso?

- Nada déjalo no tiene importancia – se quedaron en silencio degustando el dulce hasta que el pelirrojo no aguanto mas – sabes ahí algo que me esta reventando desde hace tiempo y te lo tengo que decir.

- Tú dirás.

- Eres idiota.

- Eso me lo dices bastante a menudo, si no recuerdo mal esta mañana mismamente me lo….

- Escúchame por una vez, solo escúchame. Tuviste a la chica mas perfecta que ahí en este mundo y la echaste de tu lado.

- Yo nunca la tuve Ron, entre nosotros nunca hubo nada.

- Pero te crees que soy tonto, de verdad piensas que en todos estos años no me he dado cuenta de todo, que se nota tan poco lo que sientes por ella.

- Le tengo cariño ¿y que?

- ¿Qué le tienes cariño? Si ya ahora se llama así. Pues sabes yo también le tuve cariño y me aparte.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts me gustaba Hermione, me gustaba mucho Hermione y durante un tiempo hasta creí que podía llegar a ser algo mas de ella que un amigo, pero un día desperté y vi la realidad. No se si fue la muerte de Sirius o el que, pero en quinto curso os unisteis mas de lo que ya lo estabais, recuerdo que estábamos cenando y yo os contaba que había echo una parada impresionante y te mire a ti, revolvías la comida sin escuchar lo que te decía y no me extraño, pasabas mucho tiempo así, pero cuando la mire a ella me di cuenta, tampoco me escuchaba, solo te miraba a ti fijamente siempre pendiente de ti, de lo que tu precisaras, de lo que tu necesitaras. Nunca necesitasteis deciros las cosas, solo con miraros podíais saber lo que sentía el otro, lo que pensaba, en quinto curso, se que sin querer vosotros, pero me aislasteis, yo no os podía seguir, no sabia lo que teníais en la cabeza os unisteis tanto que parecíais uno y entonces me di cuenta de que nunca seria para ella mas que un amigo, porque estaba enamorada de ti.

- Nunca pensé que te sintieras así… lo siento.

- No te preocupes – dijo el moviendo la mano despreocupadamente – al principio me dolió, pero luego no me importo, vosotros nunca me dejasteis de lado, solo no supe seguir vuestro ritmo, así que me aparte para que estuvierais juntos y aun cuando los años pasaban y no lo hacíais te juro que pensé que al final estaríais juntos para siempre. Pero no el gran Harry Potter tenía que meter la pata y echarla de su lado.

- Hice lo que tenia que hacer y pensé que tú estabas de acuerdo conmigo.

- Claro que no, nunca estuve de acuerdo con que la hirieras y la apartaras.

- Era por su bien.

- No Harry, era por el tuyo – el chico lo miro incrédulo – si por el tuyo y lo sabes, fue por egoísmo, no era porque tuvieras miedo de que a ella le pasara algo era porque temías que si le pasaba algo a ella tu sufrirías mas yo pase meses esperando a la defensiva de que también me vinieras a atacar a mi y lo hiciste y lo haces, pero yo no te voy a hacer caso Harry, porque yo no estoy metido en esto porque te ame ni para proteger tu vida, si no para proteger a las personas que quiero y me importan porque un día quiero llegar a casarme y tener hijos y no quiero que ellos sufran esta maldita guerra, que sirve para ayudar al mundo mágico a vivir en paz, no a que tu dejes de sufrir.

- Pues sin mi veo difícil que lo consigáis.

- Eso es lo malo que piensas que tu solo vas a terminar con todo y no es así, porque para que tu mates a vol… vol… para que mates al señor oscuro, necesitaras a alguien que te quite de encima a los mortigafos que estarán con el y eso es lo que tu no entiendes – los ojos verdes de su amigo lo miraron unos segundos antes de bajar la vista al suelo – que no serás el único que luche en la batalla final, todos lo haremos y tu no lo podrás impedir porque es necesario.

- Nunca lo había visto así.

- No, supongo que los últimos años has estado muy ocupado compadeciéndote de ti mismo como para verlo de otra manera – salto de la mesa al suelo – me voy a acostar, mañana vendrán temprano para la reunión y suelen ser tan pesadas que me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

La reunión comenzó nada mas que llegaron los integrantes de la orden, demasiado pronto según la opinión de Ron, explicaron a Hermione los últimos acontecimientos y las últimas noticias que tenían sobre los ataques de los mortigafos y de Voldemort.

Ron miraba simultáneamente a sus dos amigos, hacia mucho que no estaban los tres juntos en la misma habitación y la tensión se notaba en el ambiente.__

_De todo menos de todo lo importante  
se llenó la habitación _

**Os miráis disimuladamente intentando no veros como si así pudierais evitar el contacto con el otro._  
Nada que nadie note que falte  
y falta todo lo que faltó _**

**Me pregunto donde quedo la complicidad que teníais las ganas de quereros la felicidad de la que huís.**

_Detrás de cada frase importante  
que nos dijimos como robots _

**Cada vez que tenéis que decir algo lo hacéis con la cabeza bien alta como queriendo decir al otro que no os importa, parece que lo hayáis estado ensayando.**

_  
Se están ahogando los recuerdos de los dos… _

**Ya no os acordáis de lo que era tan siquiera ser amigos, compañeros, camaradas, adictos uno al otro.**

_  
Pisando, mis instintos voy tirando  
y me pregunto cada día ¿no será esto cosa mía?  
Pero a veces, todo se cae y se desvanece  
pensando que de la otra noche, nos separan muchas noches _

**De verdad que no podéis recordar lo que sentíais cuando el otro estaba cerca o como os extrañabais cuando estabais separados.**

_  
Hoy, al llegar de madrugada  
he escuchado que llorabas sin saber que estaba allí  
Y yo, sin decirte una palabra  
te he besado en la cara y he fingido no escucharte murmurar. _

**Duele, duele mucho habértela dejado y que tu la hayas hecho sufrir y duele ver el daño que te haces intentando fingir que todo esta bien estando ella tan cerca._  
Los gestos antes insignificantes  
solo eran provocación _**

**La mirada que se siempre ella te dirigió ahora a ha cambiado ya no es dulce como antes, ahora esta llena de ira**

_  
Todo sobraba o no era bastante  
y a quien le importa no es la cuestión _

**Cuando estabais juntos el mundo parecía dejar de girar para vosotros dos y solo existir vosotros.**

_  
El odio estaba solo a un paso de lo que antes era amor  
Se están quemando las miradas de los dos…. _

**Quien iba a decir que el amor que os teníais se convertiría ahora en esto en una completa indiferencia y enfado.**

_  
Pisando, mis instintos voy tirando  
y me pregunto cada día ¿no será esto cosa mía? _

**Podría intentar algo con ella, tal vez ahora si tuviera oportunidad se que no, pero me duele veros así, tal vez conseguirá hacerte despertar Harry.**

_  
Pero a veces, todo se cae y se desvanece  
pensando que de la otra noche, nos separan muchas noches _

**Hace tanto que acabamos el colegio como para que ya ni siquiera podéis miraros como amigos._  
Hoy, al llegar de madrugada  
he escuchado que llorabas sin saber que estaba allí  
Y yo, sin decirte una palabra  
te he besado en la cara y he fingido no escucharte murmurar. _**

**Y yo aquí seguiré en medio de vosotros dos, porque no os dejare y no permitiré que sigáis sufriendo._  
¿Y que? dime que va a ser de nosotros  
si nos perdemos poco a poco, cada día un poco más _**

**Si vosotros no conseguís de nuevo aunque sea solo ser amigos, que ocurrirá con el trío ¿de verdad se romperá?**

- Y yo he dicho que no – el grito de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos – Ron apoya al menos tu.

- ¿Que? – interrogo el chico confundido.

- Lo voy a hacer Harry y tú no eres quien para darme ordenes.

- Perdone su majestad, pero aquí las cosas se hacen con el consentimiento de todos no con la opinión de uno solo.

- Pues cualquiera lo diría porque tú eres el único que opina – grito Hermione.

- ¿De que demonios habláis? – chillo esta vez Ron a sus dos amigos.

- Malfoy me ha enviado una lechuza para verme y me voy a reunir con él.

- Estas mal de la cabeza.

- Gracias Ron – soltó Harry con exasperación – menos mal que alguien me apoya.

- No Ron no estoy mal de la cabeza, pero el quiere verme y no ahí que olvidar el punto de que es un mortigafo.

- Cierto – índico Harry – no ahí que olvidar ese punto.

- Y el siguiente punto – siguió Hermione mirando enfadada al moreno – el no sabe que he vuelto a la orden.

- ¿Y para que demonios quiere verte Malfoy? – Ron soltó la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de todas las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

- Bueno… - comenzó ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse – en la última semana en el colegio se... me declaro.

- Esto es lo último – grito Harry mientras salía de la habitación. 


	5. Respuestas

Estaba muy nerviosa, sacaba la ropa que había guardado en el armario y luego cogia la que aun tenia en el baúl, estaba tan absorta en su elección de ropa que no notaba como Eric guardaba sus cosas en su respectivo baúl.

Se encerró en el baño y allí empezó a probarse la ropa con la que había entrado, se la ponía se miraba en el espejo y se volvía a cambiar, realizo esta acción como siete veces antes de encontrar lo que había estado buscando salio de nuevo a la habitación y se planto delante del chico que la miro con un mueca en su cara.

- ¿Creí que habías dicho que querías estar sexy? – dijo el.

- Si por eso me he puesto la ropa más ajustada que tenia – contesto la chica dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

- ¿Esa es la ropa mas ajustada que tienes? – interrogo el señalándola.

- Si ¿Porque? – pregunto ella exasperada.

- Bueno no es por criticar desde luego, pero un jersey de cuello alto que además es bastante amplio y una falda vaquera que te llega hasta los pies no es lo que yo llamaría sexy cariño.

- Claro si es que tu eres un entendido ahora en mujeres – comento ella molesta.

- Puede que no me gusten las mujeres, pero si se ver cuando alguien viste sexy y cuando va en plan monja.

- ¿Y como según tú debería ir?

- Luego no me recrimines nada – saco su varita de su bolso trasero y apunto a la chica en unos segundos la ropa había cambiado completamente.

- Esto me parece excesivo – argumento ella mirando su ahora camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver el comienzo de su busto y una falda por encima de la rodilla tan ajustada al cuerpo que Hermione pensó que no sabría si podría andar con ella y hablando de andar, estaban esos zapatos de tacón de aguja que hacían peligrar su equilibrio.

- Yo creo que es perfecto – el continuo con lo que estaba haciendo y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Recojo mis cosas, me voy.

- ¿Porque? – pregunto ella sentándose en la cama – no quiero que te vayas.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo, te dije que te acompañaría hasta aquí y eso he hecho, ahora yo debo de continuar con mi vida.

- Pero puedes quedarte unos días más y ayudarnos con todo esto.

- No te pienso ayudar Hermione, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces.

- ¿Cómo que no estas de acuerdo? Creía que sabías lo que iba a hacer.

- No, no lo sabia si no, no hubiera venido aquí contigo, creías que te iba a ver haciendo el idiota y que me iba a quedar para contemplarte, pues estas confundida.

- Sabes que voy a luchar.

- No Hermione, te vas a exponer y lo haces solamente para demostrarle a Potter que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, es ridículo lo que planeas y además muy peligroso.

- No lo hago para demostrarle nada a nadie.

- Si lo haces – grito el – mierda Hermione creía que eras mas inteligente, te has pasado un año llorando por el y ahora lo único que se te ocurre es ponerte en peligro para que el vea de lo que eres capaz y no me voy a quedar para ver eso.

- Eric por favor no te vayas – rogó ella – te necesito.

- No Hermione no me necesitas, sabes lidiar tu bien con todo. Escúchame – se arrodillo delante de ella y la miro – yo vuelvo a casa y allí estaré si tu me necesitas, pero no me quedare. Lo siento pero no puedo.

- Lo entiendo – dijo ella abrazando a su amigo – pero te voy a extrañar.

- Y yo a ti. Se fuerte pequeña y demuestra esa inteligencia que tienes.

Antes de irse debía hacer algo, no se iba a ir sin decirle a el primero todo lo que pensaba, no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, pico a la puerta que sabía que era su habitación y entro cuando recibió la invitación, el chico se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin camiseta, practicando lo que a el le parecieron abdominales.

- ¿querías algo? – le pregunto mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con una pequeña toalla que tenia sobre la cama.

- Bueno – pensó Eric mirándole – lo que no se le podía negar a Hermione es que al menos para los chicos tenía un buen gusto.

- ¿Querías algo? – volvió a preguntar de nuevo notando que el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima y no le contestaba.

- Si quería que supieras que me voy.

- ¿Te vas? – el otro asintió mirándole a los ojos - ¿y crees que a mi me importa?

- Mira Potter la verdad si tus malas contestaciones y ese aire arrogante que llevas intimidan a los demás siento defraudarte, pero conmigo no funcionan. No déjame continuar – siguió cuando noto que el otro iba a decir algo – le has hecho daño a Hermione y eso es lo único que a mi me importa, tu la verdad me la traes al fresco, creo que eres arrogante, soberbio, presuntuoso, insolente y bastante pedante y desde que he llegado no me paro de preguntar donde esta esa famosa inteligencia que Hermione dice que tienes.

- Mira – le corto Harry – el sentimiento es mutuo y en vez de venir aquí a insultarme deberías ir a hablar con tu novia y decirle que deje de hacer el imbecil.

- Aquí el único que hace el imbecil eres tu, por favor si todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que entre Hermione y yo no ahí nada, todos excepto tu que estas demasiado ocupado mirándote el ombligo como para notar algo que no sea la pelusilla que te sale de el.

- ¿No estas con Hermione? – interrogo sorprendido el chico.

- No Potter, no lo estoy ni lo estaré y principalmente porque no me gustan las mujeres, pero si fuera justo lo contrario no perdería lo oportunidad, porque no creo encontrar a mujer mejor que ella, es casi perfecta, solo tiene un pequeño fallo, esta enamorada como una idiota de un perfecto imbecil, bien mirado hacéis buena pareja – antes de que el otro replicara nada, salio de la estancia cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- Bonito discurso – el dijo una voz cuando había llegado a las escaleras se giro para ver a Ron apoyado en la pared mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No estuvo mal ¿La cuidaras por mi?

- No creo que haga falta, ella tiene su propio ángel de la guarda.

- Puede ser, pero ese ángel también puede ser un demonio.

- No con ella.

- Con ella ya lo fue.

- No, no lo fue, a ella solo la quiso proteger, no por el mejor camino, pero fue por lo que lo hizo.

- Tú te lo crees.

- Yo lo se.

- De acuerdo confiare en tu palabra.

- Así que te gustan los hombres – comento.

- Si ¿Por qué a ti también?

- No – negó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa– a mí me encantan las mujeres.

- Pues si cambias de opinión algún día avísame – le contesto guiñándole un ojo.

Venga Hermione, solo son unas escalera, tu puedes venga – se animaba a si misma mirando los escalones y luego sus zapatos – quieres impresionar a Malfoy y no eres capaz de bajar unas escaleras – iba tan concentrada en mantener un pie detrás de otro que por un momento se le olvido que iba sujeta al pasamanos por algo y se soltó, cuando noto que caía intento agarrase de nuevo, pero perdió el equilibrio y no tuvo la suficiente agilidad para recuperarlo, cerro los ojos pensando que se iba a romper la cabeza y así hubiese sido si alguien que en ese momento subía las escaleras no la hubiera sostenido.

Hermione abrió los ojos para verlo todo negro se separo de lo que le sostenía para poder distinguir una camiseta negra y según subió la vista un color verde le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – pregunto sin soltarla.

- Bajo las escaleras ¿Por qué preguntas es que no se nota?

- Tantas ganas tienes de ver a Malfoy que te tiras por las escaleras para llegar antes – la chica enderezo su cuerpo y lo miro lo mas erguida que pudo volviendo a perder el equilibrio sujetándola el de nuevo por la cintura y fue entonces cuando se fijo en la ropa de ella - ¿De que vas vestida?

- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto ella molesta - ¿No te gusta mi ropa? – el la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo.

- No. Si. No. "sea si. Bueno no… demonios ¿Te has puesto así para tu cita con el idiota de Malfoy?

- ¿Y que si así fuera? ¿Te parece mal ahora también mi ropa? No creo que ahora seas un entendido en moda.

- Vete a cambiarte – ordeno el enérgico.

- No, no lo haré.

- Pues así de ajustada no se donde vas a llevar la varita ¿por cierto donde esta?

- La varita esta bien guardada gracias – respondió ella llevando su mano a la espalda – OH vaya – simio cuando se dio cuenta de que se la había dejado en la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el.

- Que aun no la he cogido – contesto ella mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras – pero ahora mismo la voy a buscar – se giro rápidamente para ir a buscarla y si el no hubiese estado detrás se hubiera caído – no necesito tu ayuda – grito ella – puedo perfectamente sola.

- No si ya lo veo – fue la respuesta de el.

- Sabes a veces te odio – murmuro la chica respirando hondo iba a subir esas escaleras aunque fue lo ultimo que hiciera dio un paso vacilante cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de no caerse siguió con el otro, pero con ese no tuvo tanta suerte y se fue de frente, coloco sus manos en los escalones para parar el golpe y se le ocurrió entonces, en esa posición siguió subiendo los escalones, ya estaba casi arriba cuando miro hacia Harry que la miraba con la cabeza girada a un lado contemplando libremente su trasero - ¿se puede saber que demonios miras? – el chico descubierto volvió a enderezar su cuello y le devolvió la mirada.

- Pues creo que esta claro, te veo hacer el ridículo – la chica dejo escapar una especie de gruñido mientras continuo su camino - ¿te vas a pasar toda la noche así? Bueno le darás una buena vista a Malfoy sin duda – ella prefirió ignorarlo y continuar con su camino, cuando por fin llego arriba de la escalera se enderezo ayudándose del pasamanos y siguió andando lo mas digna que podía con los continuos intentos de no romperse un tobillo hasta su habitación.

- Bueno Hermione se acabo – se digo a si misma – los tacones no son lo tuyo - se quito los zapatos y busco dentro de su baúl otros que aunque no eran tan bonitos, al menos no se rompería nada por el camino abrió el cajón donde había guardado su varita y la guardo - ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que venir a atormentarme? – inquirió cuando noto la presencia de otra persona en la habitación.

- Solamente vengo a asegurarme de que esta vez no te olvides la varita.

- No me la había olvidado solo que aun no la había cogido no es lo mismo – indico ella saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿No te vas a cambiar de ropa? – pregunto el interponiéndose en su camino.

- Ya te conteste antes Harry ¿No me escuchas? No me voy a cambiar de ropa porque tú me lo digas.

- Hermione cambiate.

- No – fue su única respuesta esquivando al chico que la sujeto por el brazo cuando paso junto a el – suéltame – mando ella.

- No hasta que no te cambies de ropa.

- Pero serás cabezota ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? A mi me parece que esta muy bien ¿no te gusta? – se soltó del agarre del chico y continuo caminando hasta la puerta pero antes de llegar el ya la había cerrado se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle mientras le veía guardar su varita – abre esa puerta.

- No – negó el – si quieres que la abra cambiate.

- Harry a la ropa no le pasa nada y voy a salir así. Abre – el dio unos pasos veloz hasta ella que sin saber que hacer retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared cuando el llego hasta ella coloco ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

- Cambiate.

- ¿Por qué dime porque debo hacerlo? – pregunto ella nerviosa por la proximidad de él - ¿Tan mal estoy? ¿Me queda mal? Dame una sola razón para hacerlo – el bajo la vista hasta el escote de ella que subía y baja por la respiración nerviosa de ella.

- No.

- ¿No que? – pregunto ella.

- No te queda mal, ese es el problema no quiero que otro hombre te vea así y piense…

- ¿Piense que? – ella tragaba saliva dificultosamente.

- Lo que yo estoy pensando cuando te miro – le dijo casi rozando los labios de ella – no quiero que nadie mas te vea así – ella sentía el aliento de el sobre sus labios y cerro los ojos confundida.

- No tienes derecho – refuto ella – no tienes ningún derecho a decirme como debo ir o como no o si los hombre pueden pensar en mi de otra manera que no sea la que tu deseas. ¿Qué se supone que es esto Harry? Ni para ti ni para nadie. Pues no siento defraudarte pero tú no me quieres junto a ti y aunque te resulte difícil de creer otros si quieren, así que no me des ordenes y no me hagas sufrir más. Te lo ruego – esto último lo dijo casi como una exhalación aparto uno de los brazos del chico y salio de entre el y la pared le miro y miro la puerta volviendo a mirarle a el – por favor – saco su varita y formulo el contrahechizo la puerta se abrió y ella salio rápidamente sin mirar atrás, porque sabia que si lo hacia no se resistiría a su mirada, casi corrió hacia las escaleras y las bajo de dos en dos.

- Hermione – ella volteo su vista al principio de las escalinatas donde el chico la miraba - ¿tendrás cuidado?

- Si – fue su única respuesta desapareciendo luego por el pasillo mientras el se sentaba en la escalera.

- Ay – se quejo cuando recibió una colleja mientras un pelirrojo se sentaba junto a el - ¿A que viene esto?

- Veras lo he pensado detenidamente y he llegado a dos conclusiones – se quedo en silencio mirando al pasillo por donde había desaparecido Hermione.

- ¿Y una de ellas es pegarme a mí? – pregunto el moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- No eso es más bien repercusión de una de ellas.

- A que bien, me alegro y la razón es… - inquirió moviendo sus manos invitando a su amigo a continuar.

- La primera y la que ha hecho que te diera es que eres tonto – su amigo lo miro con el ceño fruncido – ella te quiso mas que a nadie, dejo a su familia por estar para ti y tu la echaste como quien tira un papel usado.

- No fue así.

- Llámalo como quieras.

- ¿Tú… tú crees que ya no me quiere?

- No lo sé Harry no se que pasa por su mente puede que si o que no y ahí es donde nos lleva la segunda, me gusta Hermione Harry, me gusta desde hace tiempo y te lo voy a preguntar ahora y será la única vez ¿Lo vas a intentar con ella? ¿Le vas a decir lo que sientes? ¿Le vas a explicar que esa manía tuya con el ejercicio empezó el mismo día que ella se fue?

- No puedo Ron, no debo – recibió otra colleja por parte de su amigo – como vuelvas a hacer eso te la voy a devolver.

- Te doy una última oportunidad la pregunta será fácil, pero no me contestes con esto – le dijo mientras señalaba la cabeza de su amigo – hazlo con esto – indico esta vez señalando el corazón - ¿Quieres a Hermione? – Harry se froto la cara con sus manos y revolvió su pelo antes de mirar a su amigo.

- Si Ron la quiero.

- Pues no la pierdas esta vez porque si le vuelves a hacer daño, yo estaré allí y te aseguro que no parare hasta que ella te olvide y sea a mi a quien quiera – el chico se levanto y le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombre al de los ojos verdes que se quedo allí sentado mirando al vació.

CONTESTACION REVIEWS CAPITULO 3.

**Galadriel Malfoy:** La verdad encontrar un capitulo nuevo cada vez que te conectas puede que ocurra si lo haces una vez por semana, si no difícil lo veo. Gracias por tu review espero que a partir de ahora sea menos angustiante, claro que no prometo nada.

**Ely-Barchu: **Intento responder siempre a todos los reviews que puedo, pero a veces subo el capitulo rápidamente y no puedo contestar, gracias a ti por leer mi fic y dejarme mensajitos de estos que tanto me gustan, en cuanto pueda sacar un minuto, leeré tu fic.

**Shagy Sirius: **Lo de que Harry se ponga a hacer ejercicio cuando necesita relajarse me salio de pronto y la verdad que no se porque, yo cuando necesito relajarme escribo, el deporte es algo bastante ajeno a mi, bueno no del todo, pero si soy bastante vaga para ello, gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

**RoxyWatson: **Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando.

**Alejandra13: **Alejandra miedo me das, pero donde estas que me mandas los mensajes "susurrando" me he reído mucho con el, ya se que sabes que no voy a dejar el fic, nunca he abandonado uno y menos cuando tu me matarías si lo hiciera… je, je, je.

**Pgranger: **Bueno tu pregunta queda contestada en este capitulo, siento no haberlo echo antes, pero si Eric es gay, quería un personaje que fuera chico para dar algo de celos, pero que no llegara a tener una relación con Hermione y salio el. Me alegro de que aun te guste lo que escribo.

**S. Lily Potter: **Lily algo tienen que sufrí, si no como le voy a sacar el jugo al asunto, pero ya sabes que al final los finales son felices o eso espero porque este fic sale cada día y aun no se como lo terminare, gracias por seguir mandándome mensajes y aun seguir leyendo lo que escribo.

**Mara Potter: **Bueno si eres una h&hr desde luego puedes leer cualquiera de mis fics, casi todos son de ellos y lo que no lo son, al final esta pareja siempre aparece.

**Roryherm: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic, no debe ser muy malo si alguien que es seguidora de la pareja RonyHermione lo lee, porque por tu nombre supongo que será así, pero tu sigue leyendo que a lo mejor al final consigo convencerte de que la pareja de Harry y Hermione es mucho mas fiable, muchas gracias por tu review.

CONTESTACION REVIEWS CAPITULO 4.

**Ely-Barchu:** Gracias celebro que te gustara el capitulo y lo sigo lo antes que puedo en cuanto tengo un capitulo lo subo, gracias.

**S. Lily Potter:** ¿Ron de cupido? ¿Tú crees? Ya veremos si lo ponemos de cupido, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aquí hablan bastante, esta vez no ahí canción así que ahí mas dialogo. Además me estaba acordando yo de cierto epilogo que me pediste Remus te diré que esta en camino en mi cabeza, pero en camino.

**Alejandra13: **niña cuida esas manos que si no luego no me puedes dejar mensajitos para que continué mis historias, te he dejado un review en tu fic, que desagradable subir un fic y no avisarme pero como dicen en mi pueblo ya vendrás al platu arbeyu ya vendrás, ya me pedirás que continué y te voy a pedir un fic a cambio a ti…. Je, je, je, la venganza es dulce….

**Galadriel Malfoy**: En este capitulo no ha hecho todavía acto de aparición Draco, pero lo hará pronto, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Leonysse Weasley: **Gracias por tu review me gusta lo que me dices, en cuanto a los fics que utilizan palabras coloquiales a mi me pasa también a veces, pero supongo que será porque aun cuando todos tenemos el mismo idioma nuestros países son distintos y tenemos palabras propias de ellos, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero tus mensajes con tus opiniones.

**Antonieta: **Lo de Draco es algo que parece que gusto mucho y la reacción de Harry más aunA si que te gusto el fic de si ya no te tengo, es mi orgullo, uno de mis preferidos, espero que este también te guste y lo continúes leyendo.

**Calixta: **Si me suena tu nombre… creo que recuerdo algo… pero como piensas que me voy a olvidar de ti. Que te gustaría escribir como yo, pues no creas tu que es para tanto, a lo mejor no va a ser que yo soy buena, si no que tu lees mucho, ya veras tu como va a ser por eso. Gracias por acompañarme también con este fic.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron mensajes y aquellos que aunque no lo hicieron hayan leído mi fic y les haya gustado que es por lo que lo hago (no mentira lo hago por los reviews pero era para quedar bien)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Besos

Emily.


	6. Ella se ha cansao de tirar la toalla

Seguía al hombre que la llevaría a la mesa donde Draco Malfoy la esperaba en aquel restaurante que ella había escogido para la ocasión, un sitio lleno de gente para correr los menores riesgos posibles, iba con la cabeza baja y con nervios, estaba asustada y debía calmarse si Malfoy notaba su miedo lo podía utilizar en contra de ella y eso era justo lo que no quería, no podía fallar, no quería que Harry le dijera el te lo dije, no lo soportaría.

Estaba demasiado cansada de dejarse proteger por todos y que la trataran cono a una niña indefensa, no era ya una niña si no toda una mujer que debía enfrentarse al mundo.

_Ella se ha cansao de tirar la toalla  
se va quitando poco a poco telarañas  
no ha dormido esta noche pero no está cansada  
no ha mirao ningún espejo pero se siente to guapa _

**Venga Hermione tu puedes, les vas a demostrar a todos que eres valiente como buena Gryffindor que eres, levanta la cabeza y enfréntate a tus miedos.**

_Hoy  
Ella se ha puesto color en las pestañas  
hoy le gusta su sonrisa no se siente una extraña  
hoy sueña lo que quiere sin preocuparse por nada  
hoy es una mujer que se da cuenta de su alma _

**Vamos vistes la mirada de Harry, lo que te dijo antes de que te fueras, estas atractiva, puedes provocar a cualquier hombre, claro que puedes.**

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para ti  
que nadie puede hacerte daño nadie puede hacerte daño  
hoy vas a comprender que el miedo se puede romper con un sólo portazo  
Hoy vas a hacer reír porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto de ser llanto   
hoy vas a conseguir reírte hasta de ti y de  
que lo has lograo _

**Guarda tus lagrimas y sigue adelante, demuéstrale a todos lo que vales, demuéstrale a el que puedes hacerlo bien, que no eres un estorbo como el piensa.**

_Hoy vas a ser la mujer que te dé la gana de ser  
hoy te vas a querer como nadie te ha sabio querer  
hoy vas a mirar palante que patrás ya te dolió bastante  
una mujer valiente una mujer sonriente  
mira cómo pasa _

**Estas preparada vamos vas a asediar a Malfoy y serás por una vez la heroína, lo vas a tener en el bote, conseguirás todos sus secretos y le darás en las narices a Harry.**

_  
Hoy  
no has sio la mujer perfeta que esperaban a roto sin pudores las reglas marcadas  
hoy ha calzado tacones para hacer sonar sus pasos  
hoy sabe que su vida nunca más será un fracaso _

**Enséñales a todos que no huyes fácilmente y que no volverás a sufrir, expresa bien lo que quieres y lo que ahora quieres es conquistar a Harry… no a Malfoy que no se te olvide Hermione a Malfoy.**

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para ti  
que nadie puede hacerte daño nadie puede hacerte daño  
hoy vas a conquistar el cielo sin mirar lo alto que queda del suelo  
hoy vas a ser feliz aunque el invierno sea frío y sea largo y sea largo  
hoy vas a conseguir reírte hasta de ti y de que lo has lograo._

- Hola Granger – la voz la saco de sus pensamientos provocándola a mirar al rubio que tenia delante.

- Malfoy – fue el saludo de la chica.

- Estas preciosa – dijo el chico galante – siéntate por favor – índico apartándole la silla para que tomara asiento.

- Gracias – contesto ella lo más tranquila que pudo.

- Ya he pedido espero que no te moleste que haya tomado nota por los dos.

- Esta bien.

- Si me vas a contestar con monosílabos todo el rato, esto va a ser muy interesante.

- ¿Para que me has llamado?

- Vas a cenar y luego hablaremos sobre cierta proposición que quiero hacerte. Pero no estropeemos la cena.

- Como quieras.

Comieron en silencio casi todo el rato comenzando conversaciones triviales que no les llevaron a nada y terminaban siempre con un incomodo silencio.

- Bien Malfoy ya hemos terminado esta suculenta cena – dijo con sarcasmo – ahora me puedes decir para que me has pedido que viniera.

- Veras resulta que ha llegado a mis oídos que hace un año más o menos tuviste una discusión con Potter y que has dejado la orden.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – contesto ella molesta.

- Granger no te pongas a la defensiva.

- Pues no te metas en mi vida.

- Quiero saber algo.

- ¿El que?

- Debe doler que la persona a la que quieres te desprecie.

- No has cambiado, solamente me has llamado para reírte de mi – ella hizo ademán de irse pero el la sujeto por el brazo y la hizo volver a sentarse.

- ¿Quiero saber hasta que punto odias a Potter?

- ¿Qué pregunto? – ella confundida.

- Veras no soy tonto y se que tu tampoco y quiero saber si te gustaría vengarte.

- ¿Vengarme? Estas loco Malfoy.

- Por favor tu fondo Gryffindor esta ahí latente, pero dime que no le quieres hacer daño – ella guardo silencio mirando a su interlocutor.

- Vete al grano.

- Te ofrezco la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a tu querido Potter, que sufra como el te hizo sufrir a ti.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres inteligente, mucho y sabes que yo no soy tampoco un idiota así que necesito saber si tú me dirás la verdad.

- Puedo mentirte – contesto ella altiva.

- No, no puedes – ella bajo la vista hasta su plato vació y su copa.

- Muy bien Malfoy veritaserum, muy listo.

- No esperarías que te contara mis planes y que tú me puedas traicionar, no es a mí a quien quiero que traiciones.

- Quieres que traicione a las personas que me importan – casi grito ella – me parece que no me conoces tan bien como crees.

- Puede que no, pero si conozco el corazón de una mujer herida y es vengativo.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Dime que no que no has pensado nunca en dañar a Potter que no quieres que sufra.

- Yo…

- Te hizo daño Hermione ¿No es verdad?

- Si…

- Y no tenía derecho.

- No…

- No te pido que le hagas daño al imbecil de Weasley ni el resto de idiotas, solo a Potter.

- ¿Como?

- De una manera sencilla y simple, aliándote a mi.

- Aliarme a ti significa aliarme a Voldemort y eso no esta dentro de mis planes, soy una sangre sucia ¿lo has olvidado?

- No, desde luego que no, esto será algo tuyo y mío, tengo mi propia venganza sin incluir a Voldemort en todo esto, no puedo olvidar que mi padre murió por culpa de Potter y el lo debe de pagara – la chica se llevo las manos al rostro moviéndolas sobre el nerviosa.

- No se que hacer.

- Es lógico – indico el rubio – necesitas tiempo para pensar ¿solo te haré una pregunta quieres hacerle daño a Potter?

- Si – refuto ella rápidamente y segura.

- Pues prénsalo y avísame con lo que decidas.

- Malfoy si decido aceptar tu propuesta – dijo ella cuando se encontraban a la puerta del restaurante – me debes prometer que no le harás nada a Ron ni a nadie mas de la orden.

- Si tu me ayudas te lo prometo – ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Mañana te enviare una lechuza con mi respuesta – estiro su mano hacia el chico que la estrecho entre la suyas – buenas noches Malfoy – pero sorpresivamente el tiro de su mano hasta tener a la chica pegada a su cuerpo que no supo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de el rubio besando los suyos.

- Te aseguro que si decides aceptar mi oferta haré tu vida mucho mas … interesante – la soltó tan rápido como la había cogido – buenas noches Granger – dijo antes de desaparecer delante de las narices de la chica que se quedo estática en el sitio mirando hasta donde hace unos momentos estaba Malfoy.

Se encontraba muy mareada y sabia que si no se tumbaba pronto de un momento a otro se caería al suelo, miro hacia arriba de las escaleras, desde luego esas escaleras terminarían acabando con ella, se sujeto fuerte al pasamanos y comenzó a subir, ya iba por la mitad cuando noto como alguien la sostenía por la cintura.

- ¿Se te ha olvidado como se suben unas escaleras? ¿O en realidad tienes algo contra estas?

- No estoy para bromas – gruño ella molesta apoyándose en el cuerpo de el que noto la palidez del rostro de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupado – ¿Malfoy te ha dado algo?

- Veritaserum – contesto ella afirmándose mas contra el.

- Mierda lo teníamos que haber supuesto. Pero no entiendo porque te hizo esta reacción.

- Lo supusimos.

- ¿Lo supusimos? Eh tranquila – le dijo cuando noto como ella caía al intentar volver a subir, la cogio en brazos y subió las escaleras cargando con ella hasta el cuarto de la chica.

- Ten cuidado Harry si me sigues cuidando al final voy a creerme que te importo y todo.

- No te pongas sarcástica Hermione no te va.

- ¿Y que es lo que según tu me va?

- ¿Que significa eso de que lo supusimos? – interrogo el cambio la conversación para no iniciar una nueva discusión entre los dos.

- Remus y yo pensábamos que Malfoy me pondría veritaserum así que le pedimos a Severus un antídoto.

- Por Merlín Hermione Severus ya no pertenece a la orden como se te ocurrió tomar algo que el te dio mira como estas ahora – le recrimino el mientras la echaba en la cama – podría estar trabajando para Voldemort.

- No trabaja para Voldemort Harry, el sigue trabajando para la orden.

- No lo hace, el decidió irse y yo estuve de acuerdo con que lo hiciera.

- El sigue sirviendo a la orden pero no acata tus órdenes.

- Da igual no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Qué tenia la poción que te dio que te hizo este efecto?

- Sabia que podía pasar esto, es una reacción al mezclar las dos pociones, nada mas mañana se me pasara.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto el con voz ronca mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Porque no quiero ser un estorbo – susurro ella casi vencida por el sueño.

- No eres un estorbo Hermione no lo eres, no comprendes que tengo miedo por ti que te quiero – pero ella no escucho la última frase del chico ya que había caído rendida por el sueño mucho antes.__

Hola

Espero que os guste este capitulo, aunque he de decir que a mi personalmente me parece horrible, era algo que tenia que escribir, pero no he sabido muy bien como orientarlo.

Galadriel Malfoy: Bueno si te gustan las arrinconadas contra la pared, he de decirte que ahí bastante posibilidad de que haya mas y espero que también te gusten.

Alejandra13: No se como me puedes decir eso, yo que voy a decir, por Dios si yo no se escribir, venga anímate y sigue publicando mas.

elizapotter: Gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien es todo un halago y actualizare lo más pronto que pueda prometido.

Nelly Esp: Hombre a decir verdad si Harry no sufriera un poquito, no sería un fic de Harry Potter, pero solo lo haré sufrir un poquito mucho…

Leonysse Weasley: Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y espero que sigas leyendo los siguientes.

Ophelia dakker: Bueno pues espero que a partir de ahora te empiecen a gustar los Harry/Hermione y me sigas leyendo.

Claudio-Potter: Gracias me alegro de que te guste el fic y que leas los siguientes capítulos que no serán tan malos como este, o eso espero al menos.

Jill-Picolo: A ti ya te he dicho todo lo que te tengo que decir y a mi también me gusta tu fic.

Pgranger: Tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para saber si Hermione hace o no alguna burrada con Malfoy, pero puede que si o tal vez puede que no.

Ely-Barchu: Gracias espero tu opinión y que te siga gustando.

Calixta: Gracias me gusta mucho que te emociones con mis historias y a mi también me encanta la personalidad de Ron en este fic.

S. Lily Potter: Pues aun no se si habrá alguien para Ron, pero desde luego si le pongo a alguien te por seguro que será Luna, Eric es muy distinto al personaje de cambios, cabe la posibilidad de que salga mas ya notaras la diferencia. No te puedo decir si Draco esta de verdad interesado en Hermione o si es una trampa, si lo hago descubriría muchas cosas.

Black mermaid: Gracias por tu opinión y desde luego Ron es un encanto y Draco apara bastante aparición para que Harry se de cuenta de que fue un idiota.


	7. La partida

Un capitulo mas, espero que os guste

Galadriel Malfoy: Hombre yo puedo poner mas arrinconadas en el fic si te gustan, pero ya que tu seas la arrinconada en eso sintiéndolo mucho no voy a poder ayudarte, gracias por tu review.

Nelly Esp: Mal vamos si Harry se larga, además tampoco sufre mucho, solamente un poco, je, je, je, bueno vale de acuerdo un poco mucho.

Alejandra13: Si has sido clara en todos los reviews que me has dejado y te doy muchísimas gracias por ellos, pero de verdad que yo no creo que sea tan buena. Estaré encantada si me lejas de leer algo tuyo de verdad.

Ophelia dakker: ¿Solo el mío? Que halago. Pero tú sigue leyendo que igual te hago cambiar de idea y al final te gustan los Harry/Hermione. Celebro que te guste el fic.

elizapotter: Pues no se donde trabaja Snape, puede que siga en Hogwarts, que no siga en la orden no significa que haya dejado el colegio.

S. Lily Potter: Hermione si que puede aceptar la propuesta de Malfoy y lo hace como has visto en el fic, pero no te desilusiones, ya sabes que yo no dejo a mi pareja así como así.

Roryherm: ¿Puede ser que seas de la pareja de la orden del fénix? Me parece que te he visto por el foro ¿Puede ser? Perdóname por haber pensado que eras un RHr, no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo, gracias por leer el fic.

Pgranger: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, y que lo sigas leyendo.

Zzz: Bonito nombre el tuyo, gracias por tu reviewn y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo.

Black mermaid: Si Hermione no quiere vengarse de Harry, ya lo veremos mas adelante, puede que si quiera… o tal vez no… si te cuento eso te lo descubro todo.

Kire: Gracias, me alegro de que te hayas enganchado al fic, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Se movió en la cama tropezando contra algo calidad, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro dormido de la chica que un día había llamado mejor amiga, no sabia como había ocurrido, solo había dejado descansar sus ojos unos minutos mientras velaba su sueño y se debía haber quedado dormido junto a ella, se levanto despacio para no despertarla, miro su rostro aun dormido y sonrió por la inocencia que irradiaba, salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina que su estomaga le demandaba algún alimento.

- Buenos días – saludo a su amigo que ya se encontraba allí despierto.

- Buenos días Harry. Te he dejado café recién hecho.

- Gracias, pero no me apetece. ¿No ahí nada para comer?

- Si tienes huevos revueltos si los quieres – el moreno se sirvió un gran plato y se sentó en la mesa junto a Ron que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto molesto por la insistente mirada de su amigo.

- ¿Sabes que estas comiendo verdad?

- Si algo notaba yo que estaba llegando a mí estomago. Pues claro que lo se Ron.

- ¿Y no vas a tomar café?

- No, no me apetece ¿Por qué tengo obligación de tomar café? Por que si es así lo tomo…

- No tranquilo se defendió el pelirrojo levantando sus manos – solo me extraña. Normalmente te sirves un café y te sientas, después te tomas otra y a la tercera empiezas a hablar y hoy pareces otro. Cualquiera podría llegar a pensar que hasta estas de buen humor.

- Y lo estaba hasta que has empezado a abrí la boca y ponerme de mal talante.

- Bueno y cuéntame ¿Cómo a sido la experiencia?

- ¿Qué experiencia? – pregunto el otro extrañado.

- La experiencia de haber dormido una noche entera.

- Al grano Ron al grano si me quieres decir algo dilo claro que últimamente te va mucho eso de irte por los laureles.

- Vale te lo diré. Cuando llegue anoche, fui a ver como estaba Hermione y os encuentro a los dos allí todos cariñosos y durmiendo tan apretaditos uno con el otro.

- No es lo que piensas - se salvaguardó Harry – estaba cuidando de ella, llego enferma y no quise dejarla sola, pero no paso nada de lo que tu mente calenturienta pueda pensar.

- ¿Y que dijo ella por dormir contigo?

- No lo sabe, aun no se había despertado cuando me fui.

- A mi me resulto extraño cuando llegue y tu no estabas echando tu normal carrera contra ti mismo en el patio y lo que mas me llama la atención – comento Ron – que has dormido una noche entera tío, no creo que por mucho que pienses, te acuerdes de la última vez que dormiste tanto.

- La verdad es que no - confeso.

- Buenos días – interrumpió la voz de Hermione entrando en la cocina.

- Buenos días – contestaron al unísono los dos chicos.

- Tienes ahí algo de comida si tienes hambre – le ofreció Ron.

- No creo que pueda comer nada, mi estomago parece una montaña rusa.

- Lo que me recuerda que cuando llego Remus me dio esto para ti – le tendió el chico un frasco – es una poción para el malestar por si no se te pasaba descansando ¿Así que al final Malfoy te dio veritaserum?

- Tu también lo sabias – casi grito Harry.

- Claro que lo sabía – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué tu no?

- No, ¿porque el lo sabia – indico el moreno señalando a su amigo – y yo no tenia ni idea de nada? ¿y tu porque lo sabias y no me dijiste nada? y ¿porque demonios a mi nadie me cuenta nada?

- Porque gritas demasiado – dijo Ron recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de su amigo – es cierto no me mires así, además haces demasiadas preguntas seguidas, si ni siquiera recuerdo la primera.

- Ron tiene razón – índico Hermione mientras se tomaba de un trago el contenido del bote que Ron le había dado.

- ¿Cómo de mal estas? – pregunto Ron a la chica.

- ¿Cómo que como de mal estoy? Ya te lo he dicho, tengo el estomago revuelto.

- Si – afirmo el pelirrojo – pero esa poción era solamente por si no podías expulsar las pociones que te había dado.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto la chica.

- Que te limpia el estomago.

- Ron pero como no me lo…- pero no pudo seguir hablando, llevo una mano a su boca y salio corriendo de la cocina.

- No va a quedar ni rastro de las pociones en su estomago – comento Ron como quien habla del tiempo.

- Lo malo es como se quiera vengar de ti por no habérselo contado.

- ¿De mi? – interrogo el mientras se señalaba – no mas bien de ti – dijo mientras señalaba al moreno – por que fue tu culpa que no se lo pudiera decir.

- Eso es una excusa infantil.

- Puede ser, pero yo todavía le caigo bien, así que seguro que consigo que me crea a mí antes que a ti.

- Eres un liante – murmuro el moreno saliendo de la habitación.

- Bien Hermione tu turno – le dijo Remus después de haber hablado sobre otros temas en la reunión - ¿Qué es lo que quería Malfoy de ti?

- Nada en realidad – contesto después de unos segundos pensando su respuesta.

- ¿Nada? – pregunto Ron - ¿Te quiere ver para nada?

- No para nada tampoco solo quería salir conmigo nada más.

- Y tú le has dicho que no – por el tono de las palabras de Harry, Hermione se dio cuenta perfectamente de que no era una pregunta.

- Pues no le he contestado – fue la respuesta de la chica y antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada dijo – aun.

- Bueno pues contéstale con un no.

- No, no lo hare – fue su respuesta tajante.

- ¿Cómo que no lo harás? – el tono de la voz de Harry era cada vez mas alto y eso provocaba que Hermione se empezara a enmudecer.

- Como que no. Nos… nos puede ser útil, puedo enterarme de cosas sobre sus misiones ¿A que si Remus?

- La verdad es que si – contesto el licántropo – pero también resultara muy peligroso.

- Y estupido – termino Harry.

- Me da igual lo que creas Harry, lo voy a hacer hoy mismo le enviare una lechuza a Draco aceptando volver a salir con el otro día de nuevo.

- ¿Draco? – pronuncio Harry con asco mientras un pelirrojo se golpeaba la cabeza en la mesa.

- Yo tengo una pregunta – todas las cabezas se giraron para mirar a la persona que había hablado.

- Habla Jenny – indico Remus.

- Yo no consigo comprender – empezó la chica – que es lo que Malfoy ve en ella.

- ¿En ella? – dijo Hermione - ¿Te refieres a mí?

- No te ofendas pequeña – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro – pero tú no pareces el tipo de Malfoy.

- ¿Perdona? – pregunto Hermione molesta por las insinuaciones.

- Vamos todas las mujeres que conocemos y que han salido con Malfoy son preciosas y bueno tu eres… como eres – termino mientras la señalaba – espero que mis palabras no te molesten pequeña Hermi.

- ¿Me ha llamado Hermi? – interrogo Hermione a Ron que estaba junto a ella intentando reprimir la risa.

- Si, eso es justamente lo que ha dicho.

- Eso me pareció oír. Mira bonita – dijo con todo el sarcasmo que podía – siento que en tu ego no puedas asimilar la idea de que Malfoy prefiera a alguien con cabeza y no a una simple con dos neuronas en la cabeza que le sirven una para vestirse y la otra para maquillarse. Pero no te sientas mal Jen no espero que te ofendas.

- Desde luego que no me ofendo Hermi – contesto con una fingida sonrisa.

- Valió la pelea de gatas – siguió Harry que fue interrumpido por la aparición de una lechuza que entrego un pergamino a Remus que después de leerlo atentamente miro a Harry.

- Ha llegado el momento Harry todo esta preparado – el chico asintió en silencio y salio de la estancia.

- Harry espera – le llamo Jenny saliendo tras el.

- Harry espera – la imito Hermione cuando había salido – Harry por favor…

Esa misma noche Hermione se volvió a reunir con Malfoy en otro restaurante la velada fue distinta a la de la noche anterior, no estaba tan nerviosa y se divirtió mucho con el.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. Tú estas loca.

- Vamos Draco solo es una película, no están malo.

- No pienso ir a un mine de esos con un simple muggle.

- Se llama cine y te aseguro que no muerde, es divertido.

- Haremos una cosa yo preparare una noche para los dos donde elegiré donde iremos y tu harás lo mismo otra noche y si al final decides que quieres ir al cine ese iremos ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Lo estamos – añadió ella sonriendo.

- Bien ahora dime que haremos para empezar a molestar a Potter – la chica hizo un mohín con su nariz - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No estoy segura. Hoy recibió una carta y algo va a ocurrir pero no se que es, no han dicho nada a nadie, tal vez eso nos pueda ayudar.

- Tal vez, cuando sepas algo dímelo ¿Cómo reacciono al saber que salías conmigo?

- No esperarías que saltara de felicidad, ni el ni Ron se lo han tomado muy bien, pero bueno era algo que ya esperaba, forma parte de nuestro plan.

Era extraño, siempre se había llevado mal con Draco pero ahora el chico parecía otra persona distinta era agradable y divertido, pensaba todo eso mientras se dirigía a su habitación y se quedo parada delante de la puerta de Harry cuando oyó unas voces dentro de la cuarto.

- Remus no se si es un buen momento – oyó que Harry decía.

- Nunca habla un buen momento y lo sabes, esto es bueno para ti Harry. El me amparo cuando el lobo me mordió y me ayudo a controlar al lobo y mis sentimientos y se que hará lo mismo por ti, tu poder es muy grande y necesitas controlarlo, te dejas llevar demasiado por tus sentimientos y eso te perjudica.

- Pero dejarlo todo ahora no esta bien es como si os dejase tiraros.

- No es así Harry, todos lo comprenderán ya lo veras, tranquilo. Venga que te ayudo a preparar tu baúl mañana a primera hora debes de irte si quieres llegar allí antes de la noche.

Hermione no se lo podía creer, se alejo de la puerta y corrió hasta su habitación antes de ser vista por nadie, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella dejándose caer al suelo llorando, se va, se repetía en su mente mientras las lágrimas hacían aparición en sus ojos, se va, se aparta de mí, se va.

Ya era tarde cuando Harry se coló de forma furtiva en la habitación de Hermione se aproximo a su cama y la miro dormir placidamente.

Me debo de ir – empezó a hablar a la dormida chica – es algo que debo hacer y no sabes como lo siento, como lamento dejarte ahora, volver a apartarme de ti.

_En mis sueños  
sigues siendo la princesa  
de mi reino soledad,  
en mis sueños. _

_Desde que has vuelto parece que todo esta bien de nuevo, aunque no sea así, no me siento tan solo, pero no se como expresarlo, me siento mal cuando pienso que puedes estar con el y te daño con mis palabras cuando solo te quiero decir cuanto te necesito.  
_  
**Cuesta tanto el buscar  
una razón a este final  
ayúdame a encontrarlo. **

_Necesito saber si estarás aquí cuando vuelva que si todavía ahí algo en tu corazón que piensa en mi que me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti.  
_  
**Y ahora te busco sin razón  
fui yo quien dijo que no,  
cómo es posible tanto dolor  
ahora sé lo que es amor.  
  
**

_Te eche y tu me devuelves la moneda ignorándome pasando a mi lado sin decirme nada y sin tan siquiera mirarme, se que es mi culpa, se que soy el culpable de tu sufrimiento y del mío propio._

**Duele tanto el saber  
que nunca más te volveré  
a tener en mis labios. **

_Solo pienso que el te besa y que yo nunca lo volveré a hacer que no volveré a sentirte estremecer entre mis brazos como la única vez que lo hice.  
_  
**Moriré pensando  
que nunca supe retener  
al ser que más he amado. **

_No lo olvides te lo pido por favor, nunca olvides que te quiero que te quise y que jamás me olvidare de ti, porque eres lo único que habita en mi corazón, porque tu haces que una parte de mi corazón sea mas pura de lo que nunca lo fue.  
_  
**Y ahora te busco sin razón  
fui yo quien dijo que no,  
cómo es posible tanto dolor  
ahora sé lo que es amor.**

_Adiós mi pequeña descansa y duerme placidamente que yo me voy esperando que cuando vuelvas hallas conseguido perdonarme y permitirme volver a entra en tu corazón._

Se levanto despacio de la cama, la miro y sintió un retortijón en su estomago, se giro para irse mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Harry? – la oyó - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto ella sorprendida.

- No, nada todo esta bien. Yo solo… - no sabía que decirle, que podía decirle, solo quería verte dormir, así que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso sorprendiendo a la chica que le devolvió el beso sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, el introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica que gustosa jugo con ella, cuando se separaron sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, se miraban a los ojos sin saber que decir – quería saber si aun sabias igual – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación dejando a la chica sorprendida y confundida.


	8. Demasiados cambios

Cuando el sol entraba por la ventana Hermione aun permanecía despierta, lo había oído irse y como se despedía de Ron y le había dolido que no lo hubiera echo de ella que no supiera donde había ido ni que ni tan siquiera le hubiera dicho un adiós, no había podido conciliar el sueño en tenia rabia dentro de ella contra aquel al que tanto había querido, porque ahora solo sentía frustración, se levanto rápidamente e igual de rápido se vistió, no dijo nada a nadie, no quiso que la vieran llorar, no quería que algún día ellos le dijeran que había sufrido por el que había llorado su partida, se metió en la chimenea en silencio y después de que las cenizas la inundaran apareció en un pequeño salón donde un chico todavía en pijama hacia en ese momento aparición.

- Eric – le llamo lanzándose en sus brazos – el se ha ido, se fue anoche me beso y luego volvió a desaparecer de mi vida – lloro en los brazos de su amigo que no le decía nada solo la abrazaba consolándola en su dolor – dime que no me equivoco, dime que esta bien que le olvide, por favor dímelo.

- Hermione – fue todo lo que su amigo le dijo mientras la continuaba abrazando sin soltarla.

_Oigo el silencio  
de medianoche  
oigo que todo se acabó _

**Que haré si tú te vas, que haré sin ti, solo ahí silencio a mí alrededor y todo duele demasiado, duele decirte adiós, duele dejar morir este amor.**

_Hoy soy tu ausencia  
hoy no es tu nombre  
hoy pongo en venta nuestro amor _

**Siento que es lo mejor, lo mejor para mi, lo mejor para dejar de sufrir, lo mejor para no volver a llorar, no me correspondes, solo me das lo que tu crees lo necesario para que me mantenga en la expectativa.**

_A quién le importa lo que vaya a hacer  
si ya no hay forma de hacerme volver _

**Debo olvidar para ser feliz y si para hacerlo debo apartarte de mi lo haré, te olvidare para dejar de llorar, te olvidare para dejar de sufrir.**

_Falsa tu envidia  
falsa mi suerte  
falta que pidas por favor _

**En tu mano lo voy a dejar en tu propia decisión, no volveré a ti, no permitiré que me vuelvas a dañar, si quieres que vuelva a ti tú me lo deberás pedir.**

_¿Será mi vida?  
¿Será mi muerte?  
Serán los besos que no dio _

**No puedo seguir pensando en lo que podía haber sido en lo que se sentirá al estar en tus brazos al sentir tus besos a oír de tus labios un te quiero**.

_A quién le importa lo que vaya a hacer  
si ya no hay forma de hacerme volver _

**Si tú puedes olvidarme a tu antojo yo también lo podré hacer, no sabes lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser, no sabes lo difícil que puede ser, pero soy capaz de ello y de más**.

_Tuya mi vida  
tuya mi suerte  
tú ya no dictas mi dolor _

**Yo decido en mi vida, yo decido que hacer y aun cuando ahora me rompe el corazón se que será lo mejor, lo mejor para dejar de sufrir será olvidarte y cerrar mi corazón a ti.**

_Que en el olvido  
caiga tu nombre  
que ya no es dulce ni tu voz _

**Que mi corazón se cierre que no vuelva a sentir nada por ti, que no permita pasar ningún sentimiento por ti ni siquiera la amistad**.

_A quién le importa lo que vaya a hacer  
si ya no hay forma de hacerme volver  
_

- Hermione ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

- No – negó ella – no lo estoy, pero no puedo seguir así, esperando que el se de cuenta de que estoy aquí.

- El sabe que estas ahí, solo que le cuesta demostrar lo que siente.

- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto ella.

- Si lo creo, es mas estoy seguro.

- Yo no, no lo creo porque puedo entender que no me quiera, que no tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo, pero no puedo concebir la idea de que ni tan siquiera me tenga respeto.

- No digas eso sabes que no es verdad.

- Si lo es, si no porque hizo lo que hizo, me besa me dice esa tontería de quería saber si aun sabias igual y luego cuando es el momento de irse, se despide de Ron, pero yo no existo para el. No se acordó de decirme ni tan siquiera hasta luego.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? – pregunto a su amigo mientras la sentaba con el en el sofá aun abrazada a él.

- No lo sé, tenia que hablar con un hombre sobre no se que cosa para controlar sus poderes.

- Eso esta bien, se puede defender bien si controla mejor sus impulsivos y para que lo vamos a negar, ese chico es muy impulsivo.

- ¿Tú crees? – interrogo ella.

- Claro que si, porque piensas que te beso si no.

- No te entiendo – dijo ella.

- Hermione te beso porque no supo despedirse de ti, no puede hacerlo. No lo hizo cuando tu te fuiste ni tampoco lo hizo ahora pero esta vez necesitaba hacerlo, así que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza besarte.

- ¿Qué debo hacer Eric? – pregunto ella mientras se frotaba las sienes – estoy perdida, confundida.

- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, lo que te dicta tu corazón, sigue tu corazón Hermione porque el será el que te de la respuesta.

- Estupendo tengo que venir a un monte para encontrarme a mi mismo como no estoy poco perdido normalmente lo mejor es dejarme en un monte para ver si me pierdo mas maravilloso, pensaba Harry mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguien a quien preguntar.

-

- Harry Potter – el chico se dio la vuelta asustado, estaba seguro que hacia un segundo allí no había nadie y ahora un viejo con una gorra le miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y usted es? – pregunto el.

- Erinsonte Walkacer, Remus te hablo de mi ¿no es así?

- Si – afirmo Harry – pero esperaba a otra persona mas …

- ¿Joven?

- Si, no se ofenda, pero Remus me contó que usted le enseño a controlar al lobo y no parece muy fuerte que digamos.

- Porque no le enseñe a pelear, le eduque a manejar su karma y su espíritu, dominar su yo interior.

- ¿Su yo interior? – interrogo Harry con sarcasmo en su voz – no se ofenda porque desde luego lo último que quiero es que le parezca mal, pero mi yo interior y yo nos encontramos muy bien, nos controlamos muy bien mutuamente.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?

- ¿A mi yo interior? – pregunto otra vez con todo el tono de ironía que podía poner.

- Sabes a que le tienes miedo, sabes cual es tu secreto mas oculto, tu mayor deseo.

- ¿Lo sé?

- Lo sabes – Harry iba a contestar algo de nuevo con ironía cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en otro lugar, en una casa donde se oían voces.

- Hola – grito, pero no recibió respuesta – hola – en ese momento una mujer pelirroja paso por delante de el – mama – grito emocionado – mama soy yo Harry.

- No te oye, no puede oírte – miro al anciano que estaba junto a el.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y que hacemos aquí?

- Estamos en casa de tus padres Harry, viendo tu mayor deseo.

- ¿Mi mayor deseo? Esto me esta empezando a cansar quiero irme de aquí, no tiene ningún sentido.

- Lo tendrá tranquilo, lo tendrá.

- ¿James que es ese ruido? – Harry se giro para mirar a su madre y ver aparecer a su padre con la varita en mano.

- Nos ha encontrado sube a por Harry y vete.

- James no te puedo dejar.

- Vete a por Harry y vete, no lo pienses Lily, vete – la mujer dio un rápido beso a su marido y corrió por las escaleras en el momento en que la puerta saltaba por los aires, Harry se interpuso entre su padre y Voldemort pero no sirvió para nada, Voldemort lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma – no permitiré que hagas daño a mi familia, no lo permitiré.

- Sabes que no eres rival para mí. Avadra Kedabre y su padre callo muerto antes de llegar a tocar el suelo.

- Papa – gritaba Harry – papa contéstame – chillaba, oyó el grito de su madre en la parte de arriba de la casa y corrió hacia allí, pero había llegado tarde su madre estaba muerta y entre sus brazos un bebe perdía también la vida – no puede ser – gritaba Harry – yo no muero, yo no …

- Tu mayor deseo es no haber quedado marcado con tu cicatriz, no ser el niño que vivió y eso es lo que yo te he dado.

- Mi muerte es eso lo que me ha dado – gritaba Harry casi al borde de un ataque de nervios – pero sus gritos quedaron en el aire, miro a su alrededor ahora se encontraba en otro sitio, lo distinguió en el acto era Hogwarts, estaba seguro, pero parecía un montón de ruinas.

- Corre Ron, corre – oía los gritos de una chica.

- ¿Ginny? – pregunto Harry casi en un susurro – pero ella esta muerta.

- No te quedes atrás Hermione corre – Ron arrastraba a la chica que cojeaba y venia apoyada en el chico.

- No puedo mas Ron, estoy agotada y la pierna me duele demasiado, déjame, no puedo seguir.

- No te voy a dejar ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Me duele Ron – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- Hermione no nos podemos parar – le rogó Ginny – debemos continuar.

- No puedo de verdad, que no, no doy para más, estoy demasiado cansada y no tengo mas fuerzas.

- Ginny tu sigue yo me quedare con ella y cuando descanse un poco iremos contigo.

- Ron los tenemos pegados a nosotros, no tardaran en encontrarnos.

- Pues por eso sigue tú.

- No – grito su hermana.

- Ginny – el chico la cogio por los hombros – vete te prometo que nosotros te seguiremos ahora vete junto a la orden ellos te ayudaran y en unos minutos yo y Hermione nos reuniremos contigo, te lo prometo.

- Ron vete con ella – dijo Hermione con esfuerzo desde el suelo.

- No la dejes Ron – grito Harry.

- No digas tonterías, me quedare contigo y Ginny tu sigue – la menor de los Weasley miro a los dos antes de volverse y seguir corriendo.

- Eres tonto, deberías irte con ella.

- No te voy a dejar Hermione ya te lo he dicho y no pienso seguir discuentiendo esto contigo, relájate y seguiremos en unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Ron? Debes irte.

- Sabes porque lo hago.

- Ron no me lo digas de nuevo por favor, se que te duelo pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti y a mi me duele verte sufrir.

- Lo sé Hermione se que no me puedes querer, pero yo no puedo evitar hacerlo.

- Ahí están es la sangre sucia y la comadreja – Ron levanto a Hermione del suelo pero la chica no tenia ya fuerzas para seguir huyendo.

- Vamos Hermione.

- No puedo Ron déjame – pero ya era tarde, estaban rodeados por lo menos veinte mortigafos y entre ellos apareció Draco Malfoy.

- Estupidos como pensasteis que podíais llegar a escapar – rió mirándolos a los dos con las varitas apuntando a sus enemigos que los superaban en mucho.

- No pienses que nos vamos a rendir Malfoy.

- Tampoco me importa comadreja, vais a morir y yo estaré aquí para disfrutarlo – Harry miraba todo sin saber que hacer, no podía hacer nada, estaba indefenso viendo como sus amigos estaban atrapados – matarlos y que sufran – de las bocas de los mortigafos salieron una sola palabra crucio y de sus varitas rayos que se clavaron en Ron y Hermione, Harry corrió a abrazar a Hermione para protegerla con su cuerpo, pero los rayos pasaban a través de el.

- No - gritaba el chico – páralo, detén todo esto – le gritaba entre sus sollozos al anciano que miraba toda la escena apoyado en una pared – no permitas que ellos mueran, no dejes que la pierda, por favor noooooooo – su último grito se volvió en eco que se repetía una y otra vez, miro al suelo donde su amiga estaba y solo vio hierba, se levanto y vio al hombre parado junto a él.

- ¿Estas preparado para aprender Harry?

- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

- Eso era lo que habría ocurrido si el que fue tu deseo se hubiese hecho realidad.

- ¿El que fue? – pregunto el chico aun con la respiración entrecortada por las sensaciones que había experimentado.

- ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo ahora Harry? – el se quedo pensando en las palabras del anciano y lo pensó muy detenidamente antes de contestar.

- Proteger a los que quiero.

- Estas preparado para aprender.

-

-

Ya hacia casi tres meses que Harry había partido, Hermione disimulaba todos los días riendo ante todos pero en el fondo tenía el corazón roto.

- En serio Draco esta es una de la mejores cenas que he tomado nunca – dijo Hermione sentada en el sofá del salón de la mansión de Malfoy.

- Felicitare al cocinero de tu parte – contesto el orgulloso mientras apartaba el flequillo que tapaba los ojos de la chica y se le acercaba despacio.

- Señor Malfoy señor – interrumpió una voz chillona – lo siento señor pero tiene una visita.

- Esta bien Oby dile a quien sea que ahora mismo voy.

- Si señor Malfoy señor – después de una referencia desapareció con un plan el elfo delante de ellos.

- Discúlpame Hermione iré a ver quien es.

- Tranquilo no pasa nada – cuando el chico se fue ella miro detalladamente el salón, se acerco a las estanterías que había para poder contemplar los libros que en ella había estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en la habitación y para cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, alguien había tapado su boca y la había inmovilizado, no se podía soltar, vio en la estantería una figura, la cogio y golpeo con ella a su atacante esperando poder darle en la cabeza y así fue porque su agarre ceso, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y saco su varita – Expeliarmo – grito y su atacante salio volando hasta chocar contra la pared.

- Hermione – Draco entraba en ese momento en el salón con la varita en mano - ¿Estas bien? – miro a la chica y luego al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo –Hermione ¿Estas bien? –volvió a repetir cuando ella no le contesto, se acerco al cuerpo del hombre que estaba en el suelo – joder – grito y miro a la chica - mierda.

- ¿Qué… que pasa? – pregunto ella.

- Esta muerto – contesto el.

- ¿Que? No Draco no puede ser, estas confundido.

- Lo siento Hermione pero estoy más que seguro. Esta muerto.

- Dios mío no puede ser – ella se movía nerviosa – debemos avisar a alguien.

- No vamos a avisar a nadie, estas loca, te llevaran a Azkaban.

- No, no lo harán, les contaremos que ha ocurrido y no pasara nada.

- Hermione despierta – el se puso delante de ella y la sujeto por los hombros – el es un mortigafo y tu perteneces a la orden. En serio piensas que van a creer que lo mataste por accidente.

- Los de la orden me ayudaran.

- No lo harán. Se deben cubrir a ellos mismos, estamos solos en esto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – ella lloraba mientras sujetaba al chico por las solapas de la camisa.

- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo yo me encargare de todo. Oby – llamo y a los segundos el elfo apareció ante ellos – acompaña a la señorita a mi habitación – yo iré en unos minutos – le dijo mirándola – yo me ocupo de todo.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el sin comprender.

- El hombre al que yo… - señalaba al cuerpo y miro al chico - ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Nood, Trent Nood. así se llamaba.

Llevaba como veinte minutos sentada en la cama del chico cuando el entre en la estancia con una copa en su mano.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

- No lo sé, se supone que debería esta preparada para algo así, para eso me he entrenado, pero nunca había matado a nadie y me siento mal he arrebatado una vida.

- Es difícil. Toma – le dio la copa que la chica cogio y miro - es algo que te ayudara a calmarte – ella tomo todo el contenido de un sorbo.

- Es amargo.

- Si un poco. No te preocupes por nada, yo me he encargado de todo, nunca nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto.

- Supongo que debo darte las gracias – se sentía extraña como si su cuerpo flotara.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – el la beso en la frente y luego suavemente en los labios – yo estoy aquí para ti – la fue tumbando despacio en la cama mientras continuaba besándola y ella se dejo hacer, no tenia fuerzas para decirle que no a aquellos besos que sabían tan amargos, como la sustancia que había tomado. Sus sentidos parecían dormirse y su mente cada vez estaba más adormecida.

La luz del sol le daba en el rostro y se forzó a abrir los ojos, miro la habitación en la que se encontraban y no la reconoció a simple vista, se giro en la cama par encontrarse con el rostro sereno y dormido de Malfoy junto a ella, miro debajo de las sabanas y ahogo un grito al poder comprobar que estaban los dos desnudos. Salio de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar al rubio, se vistió y salio por la chimenea lo más deprisa que pudo apareció en su casa.

- Hermione – grito Ron - ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde has pasado toda la noche? Me tenias muy preocupado.

- Ron por favor – suspiro ella – eres mi amigo ¿Verdad? – el asintió – pues como amigo mío que eres, solamente ven a abrazarme y no me hagas preguntas te lo ruego – y eso fue justo lo que hizo la rodeo con sus brazos y las reconforto.

- Sabes que cuando quieras hablar estaré aquí para ti.

- Lo sé Ron, pero no te preocupes, solo he tenido una mala noche y estoy muy cansada, no te preocupes por nada estoy bien – dijo ella mientras escondía sus ojos para que su amigo no pudiera ver la mentira en ellos.

**Alyssa Kraft: **Pues si no te gusta la relación de Draco con Hermione no creo que te haya gustado este capitulo, que conste que a mi tampoco me gusta… pero todo tiene su porque.

Ahora mismo no me acuerdo de quien es la canción de los pensamientos de Harry, pero en cuanto me acuerdo te lo haré saber, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Nelly Esp: **No te habrá gustado mucho el capitulo, porque la relación de Malfoy y Hermione ha cambiado algo… La marcha de Harry es para que los dos se den cuenta de que se necesitan, espero que me sigas leyendo, un besito.

**Zzz**De verdad tu nombre me encanta. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y tranquil que Harry volverá pronto.


	9. Reencuentro

Hola:

Se que me tarde mucho en terminar el fic, pero también prometí que lo haría y aquí esta, son los últimos dos capítulos, espero que os guste y que aun deseéis leerlos, el capitulo 9 que ya lo había subido, tenía algo que… no se que era, pero no me convencía, así que esta algo distinto.

También os comento que he modificado varios de mis fics que iré cambiando según vaya terminando, así que si ha alguien le apetece volver a leeros con unas pequeñas en unos y bastantes grandes cambios, espero vuestra opinión, es más la deseo.

Agradeciendo vuestra compresión, sobre todo a esas personas que han seguido insistiéndome para que lo finalice, os dejo con él siguiente capitulo.

La tristeza inundaba su ser, estaba decaída y deprimida, no debía haber llegado tan lejos, tal vez Harry tuviera razón y ella no estuviera preparada para todo eso, tal vez se tenía que haber mantenido al margen de todo, no solo era el haber estado con Malfoy, si no que su conciencia no la dejaba descansar pensando día tras día que había matado a una persona y para eso no estaba preparada, puede que fuera un mortigafo, que hubiera matado a personas a sangre fría, pero ella no era una asesina y eso era algo con lo que le costaba vivir, le había preguntado a Draco si tenía familia, pero el siempre le decía lo mismo, es mejor que lo olvides como si nunca hubiese pasado, pero para ella no era tan fácil olvidar que había arrebatado una vida.

Ron la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no sabía que le pasaba a su amiga, pero si tenía muy claro que fuera, lo que fuera la estaba consumiendo al igual que sabía que no la podía ayudar porque ella no se abría a el y no le contaba sus miedos, casi no comía y cuando estaba en la casa se encerraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana como si esperase que alguien le diera la respuesta a sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Vistes ayer a Malfoy? – le pregunto para romper el hielo.

- Si. Como todos los días – contesto ella con pena.

- ¿Y que tal? ¿Averiguaste algo?

- No – y ahí se acaba la conversación, todos los días eran la misma rutina y al pelirrojo se le acaban las ideas para sacar a su amiga de esa pozo en el que se estaba metiendo.

- ¿Has oído algo? – pregunto mirando hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Que? – dijo la chica sin aparatar la mirada de la ventana.

- Creo que he oído un ruido abajo, ahí alguien.

- Será Remus.

- No, el siempre avisa en cuanto sale de la chimenea – saco su varita y comenzó a bajar las escaleras despacio.

Hermione le miro soltando un suspiro, últimamente Ron estaba muy paranoico, oía mas ruidos que comía y eso ya era mucho, pero cuando oyó la voz del chico gritando se le congelo la sangre, salto de donde estaba sentada corriendo hasta donde oía las voces del pelirrojo y cuando llego por un momento su corazón dejo de latir, allí de pie abrazando a su amigo, se encontraba la última persona que esperaba ver.

- Hola Hermione – ella lo miro como si fuera un espejismo que fuera a desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

- Harry – consiguió decir.

- ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo? – pregunto el sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos.

- Claro – le contesto mientras se echaba en sus brazos y lloraba.

- Ya estamos los tres juntos otra vez – grito Ron abrazando a sus amigos – nada acabara con nosotros, somos los mas fuertes, unidos venceremos, no podrán con nosotros, pero sobre todo lo que nunca nos podrán arrebatar será la LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAD – Harry miro a Hermione dentro del abrazo esperando una explicación

- El otro día estuvimos viendo Braveheart y se emociono mucho con la película.

- Ya veo – contesto el mientras miraba a su amigo que seguía con su discurso.

- Cuando alguien necesite de nuestra ayuda, cuando este en peligro o nos necesiten, solo enciendan la Batseñal – Harry volvió a mirar a la chica.

- Ya le quite la tele – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - le excitaba demasiado.

- Si fue una buena idea.

- ¿Bueno y como fue? – pregunto Hermione a un Harry que deshacía su equipaje, mientras Ron preparaba algo para cenar los tres.

- Remus tenia razón – empezó Harry – me a ayudado a darme cuenta de muchas cosas y a poder controlar mi poder mejor, la verdad es que encontrarte cara a cara contigo mismo no es tan fácil como parece – rió Harry sin dejar de deshacer su maleta.

- ¿Qué te enseño? – pregunto ella curiosa.

- Muchas cosas buenas y otras no tan buenas, pero también necesarias, hace que te des cuenta de cosas que necesitabas saber aunque te duelan mas de lo que puedas imaginar.

- ¿Cómo que? – interrogo ella y el paro de sacar su ropa y la miro.

- Como que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo – Hermione sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella confesión y se sentó sobre la cama antes de caerse en el suelo – pero aun así lo nuestro no puede ser Hermione – concluyo sentándose junto a ella y mirándola con ternura.

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber ella sorprendida.

- Te quiero Hermione, te quiero más de lo que puedo llegar a expresarte con palabras.

- ¿Me estas intentando volver loca? – indico ella casa gritando.

- No, te juro que no. Te quiero y estoy muy cansado de herir a la persona de la que estoy enamorado y a la que amo.

- Yo también – dijo ella en un murmullo.

- Quiero ser tu amigo, estar contigo cuando me necesites, ser tu apoyo y tu el mío, pero solo eso Hermione, solo amigos.

- Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir – grito ella – todo este rollo para decirme que no quieres estar conmigo.

- Hace años, aunque a veces me parecen siglos, te dije que no podría hacer nada hasta que Voldemort y todo su mundo no desaparezcan.

- ¿Me lo vas iras a repetir? Porque ya empieza a ser aburrido.

- Te lo dije – siguió el con paciencia y tomando delicadamente las manos de ella – entonces y hoy te lo vuelvo a decir. No te pediré que me esperes.

- Me alegro – chillo mientras se empezaba a reír y se ponía de pies– de verdad que me alegro, porque no pienso hacerlo.

- Me parece justo – digo el calmado mientras se levantaba también y se ponía a su lado.

- ¿Tú eres tonto? Por Merlín Harry. ¿Te parece justo? ¿Es lo único que piensas decir?

- No te puedo decir mas que lo comprendo Hermione – a ella le apeteció darle un puñetazo apretó sus puños y salio de la habitación, el dejo escapar un suspiro y segundos después chica volvió a entrar, le dio dos empujones lo arrinconó contra la pared, lo miro con furia y acerco rápidamente sus labios a los del chico, dándole el mejor beso que el había recibido nunca y que hizo que olvidara todas las palabras que había dicho, llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella devolviéndole el beso y apretándola contra el, cuando ella se canso de sus labios, fue bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello, dejándolo marcas, el ahogo un gemido y metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa de ella acariciando su espalda desnuda, ella volvió de nuevo a sus labios, y tan rápido como había empezado corto el beso, se separo con trabajo de él que se negaba a soltarla cuando lo consiguió, inspiro y expiro varias veces mientras bajaba su jersey nerviosa, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

- Quería saber si aun sabias igual – se dio media vuelta con la cabeza muy alta – es más – añadió antes de salir – no te he esperado - y salio dejando a un excitado Harry todavía contra la pared intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

Tardo unos segundos en reponerse y que a su cerebro llegaran las palabras de ella, salio rápidamente detrás de ella que ya estaba al final de la escalera.

- ¿Qué significa que no me has esperado? – grito desde arriba.

- Tu que crees – contesto ella corriendo hacia la chimenea.

- Hermione no te vayas quiero hablar contigo, Hermione – volvió a gritar, pero ella ya se había introducido y desaparecido entre las llamas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – interrogo Ron saliendo de la cocina - ¿A que vienen esos gritos?

- ¿Te pasa algo Harry? – Remus y otros miembros de la orden que se encontraban allí salían de la sala de reuniones al oír los gritos.

- Hermione se ha vuelto loca – fue la única contestación que dio.

- Yo ya os dije que esa chica era muy inestable – indico Jenny con una sonrisa detrás de Remus - ¿Quieres que hablemos Harry?

- El ya tiene con quien hablar – contesto molesto Ron subiendo las escaleras al encuentro de su amigo.

- Será mejor que dejemos la reunión para mas tarde – señalo Remus siguiendo a Ron.

- Harry la tuviste que entender mal – clavo sus ojos verdes en los de su amigo – no me mires así, eso que dices es imposible,

- Pues fue lo que ella me dijo – contesto molesto.

- Recapitulemos – medio Remus – te besa y …

- No – corta Harry – no me besa, ME BESA – Remus miro detenidamente al chico.

- No hacen falta detalles Harry, creo que esa parte quedo bastante clara, te besa – levanto una mano haciendo callar al moreno – y después te dice que no te espero.

- Si eso fue justamente lo que dijo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – quiso saber el licántropo.

- Pues que me ha dicho que esta con otro Remus, no lo comprendes.

- Yo lo que entiendo es que esta enfadada y dijo e hizo cosas sin pensar y si tu te detienes a recapacitar también lo veras así.

- Pero ella dijo...

- Que no te espero Harry, lo he entendido, pero todos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Hermione no es una chica que se vaya con el primero que aparece y además ha estado aquí siempre con nosotros.

- Excepto cuando salía con Malfoy – corto Ron, su amigo le miro con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

- No creerás que Hermione… eso es asqueroso– corto.

- Y no sería lógico en ella – siguió Lupin.

- Vamos Remus tu solo piensalo, lleva un tiempo muy deprimida y no sabemos la causa, y fue después de pasar una noche fuera de casa, se acostó con Malfoy, se siente culpable y por eso esta tan decaída.

- Eso es asqueroso – siguió Harry.

- Vale – concedió Remus – es cierto que desde aquella noche no parece la misma, pero eso no significa nada.

- Eso es asqueroso…

Cuando llego al salón de aquella gran casa, sus nervios cada vez estaban mas desechos y sus ideas mas desordenadas, miro a su alrededor y encontró a la persona que buscaba sentada en el sofá con el profeta en sus manos.

- Hermione – saludo con una sonrisa – no esperaba verte hoy.

- No he tenido un buen día y esperaba que tu lo pudieras remediar – dijo avanzando hasta él.

- Seguro que puedo ¿Has cenado ya? Puedo pedir que te hagan algo.

- No es comida lo que deseo ahora – contesto ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre el chico y besando su cuello.

- Hermione – llamo él – no es que me desagrade tu euforia, pero … por Merlín – gimió cuando ella le mordió el cuello, le cogió la cara con sus manos y la empezó a besar incorporándose lo suficiente para dejarla a ella reposando en el sofá y a él sobre ella – estas muy juguetona hoy – dijo él mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa, pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido de cristales procedentes de la sala de al lado – que demonios – Malfoy se levanto rápidamente – espera aquí que ahora vuelvo, salio y Hermione se reincorporo, oyó unos murmullos y unos gritos.

- Draco ¿Va todo bien? – pregunto.

- Si – fue la contestación ahogada del chico – ahora mismo voy.

- ¿Pasa algo? – interrogo cuando el volvió a la habitación.

- Nada que no se pueda solucionar y ahora quieres hablar de lo que te pasa – dijo el sentándose junto a ella.

- Harry ha vuelto.

- Lo suponía – contesto el rubio.

- Quiero hacerlo, quiero que pague todo el dolor que a mi me ha hecho, quiero que sufra.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿Por qué no será sencillo?

- Si, lo estoy quiero verlo de rodillas implorando perdón.

- Muy bien Hermione – sonrió mientras se apretaba los nudillos – pues te puedo asegurar que va a pagar todo los que nos a echo. Aun confía en ti ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, solo debe estar enfadado, pero ten por seguro que nunca sospecharía de su inocente Hermione, no sabe nada de lo que hemos estado planeando estos meses, el y toda la orden piensa que de verdad nos vemos desde que me mandaste la lechuza, no sabe que llevamos planeando esto desde que el me echo de mi casa, el muy bastardo.

- Estoy seguro que si te oyera hablar así, no se lo podría creer – rió el rubio.

- Draco ¿Ahí una cosa que te quería preguntar?

- Dispara – contesto el – sin miedo pregunta.

- El hombre que mate...

- Por Merlín Hermione, olvídate de él, ya esta echo y no podemos volver a atrás.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero necesitaba saber… su familia debe de estar preocupada, le deben estar buscando.

- No tenía a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa, que no lo haga.

- Se que para ti no será nada, pero yo me siento mal, mate a un hombre.

- Hermione si la situación fuera distinta, ten por seguro que el ni siquiera se acordaría de ti, deja de atormentarte.

- Ahí otra cosa… - Malfoy le hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara – esa noche… ¿tu y yo…? Bueno… yo no…Cuando quedamos que haríamos esto, también decidimos que solo nos uniría la venganza, nada más y…

- Fue sexo Hermione, no hubo sentimientos, solo sexo – esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza y sonrió lo más que pudo para disimular su tristeza – no podemos permitirnos sentimentalismos en esto, llevamos demasiado tiempo invertido.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, totalmente de acuerdo.

Cuando llego de nuevo a la casa ya era muy de noche, todo se encontraba a oscuras, subió sin hacer ruido a su habitación ni si quiera encendió la luz, se dejo caer rendida sobre la cama, ahora estaba más deprimida que antes, su primera vez, de la que por cierto ni si quiera se acordaba, había sido con Malfoy y hoy casi vuelve a perder la cabeza, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, nada estaba pasando como ella lo tenía planeado, todo tenía vida propia.

- Es muy tarde – Hermione se sobresalto y callo al suelo justo en el momento en que la luz se hacia en su habitación.

- Harry – gruño levantándose con una mano en el pecho – me quieres matar.

- Aunque inocentemente ese pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – interrogo ella confundida.

- ¿Te acuestas con Malfoy? – soltó a bocajarro.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo y ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansada – le miro a los ojos mientras hablaba, el se levanto y despacio fue avanzando hacia ella que no se movió de su sitio.

- ¿Hasta donde llegas para sacar información? – dijo en lo que a la chica le pareció un silbido, trago saliva, le había visto muchas veces enfadado, pero nunca como ahora sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de color.

- No se de que hablas – contesto ella altanera.

- De que te estas acostando con Malfoy.

- Aunque así fuera no es asunto tuyo, ahora vete – grito ella señalando la puerta.

- No te reconozco- revelo el – no sé quien eres.

- Tu amiga, tu mejor amiga – dijo ella recalcando cada palabra – esa que dices querer, pero no puedes estar con ella, no lo recuerdas Harry – termino ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para poder tirarte a Malfoy – grito el chico.

- En realidad Harry, solamente te importa por que es Malfoy ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto él.

- Que tal vez si fuera otro… no sé tal vez… Ron, lo comprenderías, no fueron esas tus palabras.

- ¿Y ahora que me quieres decir que te acostarías con cualquiera?

- Con cualquiera no Harry, con cualquiera que me pueda dar lo que tu no puedes.

- Ah ya lo entiendo… el problema esta en lo que no te doy, pues bien, ya se lo que quieres – la cogió por los hombros y la beso, ella al principio se revolvió contra él, pero según el profundizaba en el beso ella se rendía cada vez mas, llevo sus manos a su nuca y le empezó a revolver el pelo, a la vez que él la empujaba contra la cama, ella comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa del chico, pero le resulto demasiado despacio, tiro de la camisa que se abrió dejando al descubierto el pecho de el, que ella acaricio, se giro y quedo sobre el, que había bajado sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, apretándola contra el y provocando que gemidos se escaparan de sus labios al mismo tiempo que le seguía besando.

- Harry estas aquí… Oh vaya molesto – pregunto con sarcasmo la persona que entraba en la habitación.

- Ves – empezó Hermione – si tuvieras una tercera neurona, sabrías que ahí que picar a las puertas antes de abrirla.

- No te molestes Hermy, pero buscaba a Harry – el chico se revolvió incomodo debajo de Hermione que se levanto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jenny? ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, solamente quería saber como estabas.

- Estoy bien – contesto secamente mirándola mal.

- Supongo que sobro – dijo de mal talante cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- Parece que no le ha sentado bien – comento Hermione, sin mirar al chico.

- Yo… lo siento Hermione… no sé que me paso, esto no tenía que haber pasado así – no le dio tiempo a ella de contestar nada cuando ya había salido de la habitación.

- ¿Y como quieres que pase Harry? – pregunto ella a la nada.


	10. Chapter 10

Quiero primero de todo agradecer a mi gran amiga Jill Picolo, por ayudarme en parte de este capitulo y haberle quitado ese poco tiempo que tiene destinado a su propio fic.

- Estas segura de la información Hermione – pregunto Remus por décima vez.

- Si ya te lo he dicho, esta noche Voldemort acudirá a casa de Malfoy, estarán ellos dos solos, oí como se lo decía a un mortfago por la chimenea, cuantas veces más quieres que te lo repita.

- No te molestes Hermione, es solo que ahí algo que no encaja, Voldemort lleva sin hacer acto de aparición mas de un año y de repente va a casa de Malfoy porque si, no le encuentro el sentido.

- A lo mejor la pequeña Hermy esta confundida.

- Mira te lo voy a decir una vez nada más y grabado en la neurona que te apetezca, si me vuelves a llamar Hermi, te pienso dar un puñetazo.

- Perdona – dijo la otra levantado sus manos con una sonrisa que reventaba mas a Hermione – solo quería decir que tal vez no oyeras bien la información.

- Lo oí perfectamente, tengo buen oído, pero gracias Jenny.

- Y eso lo oíste entre polvo y polvo – siguió la otra.

- Jenny – corto Remus – valió, tenemos que planear como atacaremos. Harry ¿Crees que estas preparado?

- Perfectamente, solo quiero que esto pase y que todo se acabe, después cada uno puede seguir con su vida – salio y se dirigió a su habitación, Hermione notaba la mirada de Ron sobre ella, pero se mantuvo en su asiento sin mirarle.

- Cuando todo esto acabe – comenzó – yo voy a seguir junto a él ¿Y tu?

- Ron, no me agotes – contesto ella yéndose también.

- Creo que he perdido a mis dos amigos – dijo en un susurro.

- Más bien creo que se han perdido entre ellos Ron – el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta del licántropo.

La noche había caído, se encontraban ya en sus puestos, preparados para atacar, todo preparado para la batalla final, o eso al menos era lo que pensaban, cada uno de ellos tenía asignada una misión para ir abriéndole camino a Harry hasta Voldemort, la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, todos nerviosos y exaltados, cuando Remus dio la señal, todos corrieron hacia la mansión.

Ron corría junto a Harry, entraron en la casa por la parte de atrás y no había resto de nadie dentro.

- Esto me huele mal – susurro Ron – muy mal, ahí algo en el ambiente…

- Se lo que quieres decir, vete hacia el salón, yo me dirigiré hacia el sótano.

- De acuerdo – afirmo su amigo comenzando a caminar – Ron – el aludido se giro – ten cuidado ¿vale? – el otro le guiño un ojo en respuesta.

Se separaron y cada uno fue por su lado, Harry abrió la puerta que llevaba al sótano, comenzó a bajar despacio….intentando no hacer ruido, podía ver una luz al final de las escaleras, bajo pegado a la escalera y cuando llego al final, pudo ver un sofá donde Malfoy estaba sentando contemplando la chimenea que tenía enfrente, a su izquierda, pudo ver un altar donde un cuerpo reposaba, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

- Potter pasa únete a nuestra pequeña reunión – Harry termino de bajar las escaleras y llego junto al rubio al que no dejaba de apuntar con su varita – por fin has llegado.

- Malfoy te voy a detener y mandar a Azkaban.

- Si seguro – rió el otro – y lo piensas hacer tu solito.

- No necesito de nadie más, tú lo sabes.

- Si – afirmo el rubio – no puedo negar que en un duelo lo mas probable es que me vencieras, por eso no estoy solo – Harry sintió una varita contra su espalda – os presentaría, pero creo que ya os conocéis – el moreno miro por encima de su hombro sin poder llegar a creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- Hermione – no podía pensar, no era cierto, ella no podía ser - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Oh vamos Potter que no eres tan tonto – Hermione le arrebato la varita de la mano y la metió en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, mientras el la seguía mirando con la cara desencajada – sabes que significa perfectamente.

- Tu no… no nos puedes traicionar así…

- No lo hago – contesto ella – solo te traiciono a ti, el resto no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿A mí? – esas palabras le dejaron sin aliento.

- Dejemos la charla para otro momento, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender, necesito tu sangre Potter, y necesito mucha – rió el rubio – bueno en realidad mi señor lo necesita – dijo levantándose y yendo hacia el altar.

- Draco – llamo Hermione – no lo comprendo, no era ese nuestro trato.

- Desde luego que no pequeña Hermi, - la chica miro a la persona que acababa de aparecer – oh me vas a hacer daño con tu varita pequeña Hermi.

- ¿Jenny? – Harry estaba confundido miraba a Hermione junto a él y luego a la otra chica.

- Pobre Potter – comento Malfoy – las dos chicas que lo pretenden y las dos lo traicionan, debe ser muy duro.

- No lo entiendo – susurro Harry sin dejar de mirar a la chica - ¿Por que?

- Porque crees tu, sirvo al señor tenebroso desde que era una niña, soy de sangre pura Harry, no permitiré que gente como ella – dijo señalando a Hermione – entren en nuestro mundo.

- Basta de charlas – grito Malfoy – Potter mi señor debe volver a la vida y lo único que necesita es a ti.

- Draco – grito Hermione – ¿De que hablas?

- Ese es el problema de los Gryffindors que os pensáis que sois muy listos y en realidad sois idiotas – grito el Slytherins – de verdad no os disteis cuenta de que el señor oscuro no aparecía que estaba demasiado escondido, que no entraba en tu mente Potter, idiotas – miro hacia el cuerpo que reposaba en el altar – hace como dos años, se empezó a debilitar y cada vez iba a peor, el me lo contó, me dijo que iba a morir, pero que había una manera de volver a la vida, con tu sangre – indico girándose para mirar al moreno – y eso es lo que he estado planeando durante los últimos años, la manera de volver a mi señor a la vida, fue trabajoso, los mortigafos se extrañaban de no ver a su señor, pero mientras pensaran que seguía vivo, ellos obedecían y todo preparado para este momento. Hermione no pongas esa cara de decepción, fuiste una gran colaboradora, tan ingenua como siempre, pensando que yo te ayudaría en tu pequeña venganza, que inocente fuiste, cuando Jenny me contó que te habías ido de casa, fue como ver la luz, Potter te había echado y tu debías de estar muy enfadada, fue tan sencillo.

- La verdad es que si lo fue – contesto Hermione sonriendo – yo esperaba que fuera mas difícil – ahora era Draco quien la miraba confundido.

- Malfoy los Gryffindors seremos idiotas, pero no tenemos ni comparación con los Slytherins – el rubio miro a su derecha para ver a parecer a Ron, detrás de Jenny pudo ver como Tonks le quitaba la varita y como Harry recuperaba su varita de los pantalones de Hermione.

- ¿Qué demonios? – grito el Slytherin.

- Malfoy no maldigas – le reprendió Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras Ron le quitaba la varita.

- Pareces confundido – le dijo Harry – ¿que te ocurre? ¿Algo no va bien? ¿Qué puede ser…? así ya se, tu plan no salio como lo tenias maquinado…. Que lastima.

- Harry – le regaño Tonks – no te rías del perdedor.

- En serio lo pensabas – apuntó Hermione – que mono, creías que de verdad había traicionado a Harry, que lo había dejado todo por una discusión.

- ¿Cómo...? – pregunto Jenny confundida.

- Veras – comenzó Ron – sabíamos que había un traidor en la orden, pero no conseguíamos descubrir quien era y también estaba la repentina desaparición de Voldemort, que no era solo física, si no que de un día para otro dejo de atormentar a Harry, que dejo de tener pesadillas y su cicatriz dejo de doler, como tu muy bien has dicho Malfoy, así que se nos ocurrió un plan para descubrir todo lo que ocurría de golpe y además acabar con todos los mortigafos de una sola vez, bueno el resto ya lo conocéis, Hermione le hizo creer a Malfoy que sentía un odio terrible hacía Harry y … - fue interrumpido por la caída de un cuerpo por las escaleras, seguido por Remus, el que había caído se levanto y miro furioso a todos.

- Dios mío no esta muerto – grito Hermione – es Trent Nood.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry mirando al hombre.

- Me hiciste creer que había matado a un hombre.

- Bueno, al menos en algo te engañe – rió Malfoy.

- Me torture pensando que le había arrebatado la vida a un hombre y era mentira y también fue mentira lo de que tu y yo…

- ¿Tu y el que? – pregunto esta vez Ron – no espera, no lo quiero saber.

- Crees que me rebajaría a tirarme a una sangre sucia como tu – escupió él.

- Por Merlín gracias – suspiro ella – con eso si que no podía vivir.

- Ni yo – confirmo Ron.

La primera noche de libertad, así era como Remus la había denominado después de prender fuego al altar donde reposaban los restos de Voldemort y mandar a los otros tres a Azkaban.

El trío de oro como los habían denominado en sus años en Hogwarts estaban tirados en el sofá de su casa, que a partir de ese día, sería eso nada más su casa, la orden había sido disuelta esa misma noche, después de brindar por la victoria tan añorada y por los caídos hasta ese día a los que nunca podrían olvidar.

Los últimos en irse habían sido Remus y Tonks, el licántropo parecía rejuvenecido, como si hubiera desaparecido ese aire taciturno y solemne que siempre le solían acompañar.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo Ron estirándose en el sofá a todo lo que podía – mañana iré a comer a la madriguera, mis padre están muy felices, ahora Percy, tendrá que venir arrastrándose pidiendo perdón, je, je, je… como lo voy a disfrutar, avisare a los gemelos, seguro que les encantara estar presentes.

- No va a cambiar nunca – rió Hermione – es agotador.

- Hermione – llamo Harry y ella le miro con una sonrisa – todo lo que ha pasado en este último año…

- Ha sido un año duro Harry, pero ya todo termino.

- No – negó el – no todo termino. Yo dije e hice cosas que no debía.

- Creeme si alguien se lleva la palma esa soy yo – rió ella.

- No me siento orgulloso de algunas cosas que …

- Cuando volviste – le corto ella – después de que te fueras y no supiera a donde, me fui a casa de Malfoy y… yo creía… que aquella noche me había acostado con el y cuando llegue a su casa, estaba tan furiosa y tan enfadada contigo, que ni siquiera pensé, me tire sobre él, yo quería que el me hiciera olvidar y …

- Prefiero que no sigas – censuro él – no lo quiero saber.

- No lo hice – se adelanto ella.

- No importa – el se levanto y camino de lado a lado de la habitación.

- Harry perdóname, se que tenía que haber confiado en ti contarte que estaba pasando, pero estaba muy confundida, no soportaba volver a oír esa frase de te quiero, pero aun así lo nuestro no puede ser.

- Mi mayor miedo.

- ¿Qué? – estaba confundida, el se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

- Eso fue una de las cosas que aprendí cuando me fui, descubrí que lo que más quería era lo que mas miedo me daba, irónico ¿verdad? Tenía pánico y ello me cegaba, tenía miedo de que a ti y a Ron os pasara algo, no lo soportaría, si os perdía a vosotros también…

- Harry – ella le acaricio la mejilla.

- Nunca permitiría que os pasara algo y si para ello tenía que renunciar a lo que mas quería, a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, lo haría Hermione – termino mirándola – yo soy tan culpable como tu de lo que paso con Malfoy, yo fui la excusa que necesitaste para ir a sus brazos.

- Supongo que los dos somos culpables… Hemos dicho cosas que no formaban parte de esta mascara.

- ¿Y que haremos a partir de ahora? – pregunto.

- Yo necesito ordenar mis ideas, tiempo, creo que los dos necesitamos tiempo – dijo la chica – para pensar y aclarar nuestros sentimientos ¿Te parece bien?

- Si – afirmo el chico – lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a dormir.

- Buenas noches Harry – dijo ella al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba a su dormitorio.

- Buenas noches – susurro mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Transcurrieron meses y la situación entre ellos no había variado, Ron y Harry pertenecían aun equipo de aurores que él ministerio había creado bajo el mando de Remus al que siempre se le veía muy acaramelado con Tonks, Hermione decidió seguir un camino distinto, entro a trabajar en el ministerio y para desgracia de ella y mas aún para la de Ron, bajo las ordenes de Percy, pero Ron siempre se consolaba pensando que Hermione pronto ascendería y sería la jefa de su hermano y entonces si volvería arrastrándose.

- Un día duro – indagó él viendo como su amiga se dejaba caer sobre el sofá agotada.

- Horrible mas bien diría, Percy me ha tenido todo el día de paseo de un departamento a otro buscando informes, creo que ya conozco el ministerio mejor que nadie allí, tengo los pies molidos – objeto mientras se descalzaba, el la miro un rato, fue hacía el sillón aparto los pies de la chica y después de sentarse los volvió a poner sobre su regazo masajeándolos.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto nerviosa.

- ¿No te dolían los pies? – ella parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, afirmo con la cabeza y cerro los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando del masaje, sintió como el le quitaba los calcetines – deberías haber salido en pantalones, hace mucho frío.

- Aquí no hace frío y para ir a trabajar queda mucha mejor la falda – él detuvo sus manos para mirar el rostro de ella que abría sus ojos en ese momento - ¿Qué ocurre pregunto?

- No lo sé, no se lo que esta pasando, ni lo que estamos haciendo.

- Yo tampoco – confirmo ella mientras recogía sus piernas, se ponía de rodillas sobré el sofá y se acercaba despacio a él como si temiera que la fuera a rechazar, acerco su rostro a el despacio, pero el fue mas rápido y acorto pronto la distancia entre ellos, la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo a él sentándola a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, mientras la seguía besando, no era ni siquiera consiente de lo que hacía, le quito la chaqueta y la dejo con el jersey, ella parecía no querer quedarse atrás, desabrochaba los botones de su camisa mientras el mordía su cuello, tenía su mano en la nuca de ella y le echaba la cabeza hacía atrás para tener un mejor acceso a él, estaba loco, tenía que estarlo para estar así con ella que acariciaba su torso bajando hasta su ombligo volviendo a subir, pero él necesitaba más quería sentirla más, levanto el jersey y se lo saco por la cabeza, sin recibir ni una sola queja por parte de ella, el miro el busto de ella tapado por su sujetador y mientras una de sus manos se dirigió hacia uno de sus pechos, su boca se encargo de él otro, su nombre salio de sus labios mientras le revolvía el pelo, la beso de nuevo, era como una droga para él y ella estaba tan colaboradora, metió sus manos por su falda hasta abarcar su trasero, y apretándolo la atrajo contra él, moviendo su pelvis contra ella, frotando su sexo contra el de la chica, miro su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, fue demasiado para él, la levanto de encima suyo, ella le miro sorprendida por la acción, el chico le cogió la mano y se dirigió a su habitación, seguido de ella que no opuso ninguna resistencia, cuando llegaron a la habitación del chico cerro la puerta y la atrapo a ella, volviendo a besarla, se quito su camisa y bajo sus manos hasta la cremallera de la falda de ella que cayo al suelo, el la abrazo por la cintura y la elevo unos centímetros sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, camino hasta su cama y la dejo a ella allí tumbada, mientras el se quitaba los zapatos y los pantalones, se reclino sobre ella y la volvió a besar de nuevo, paso sus manos por su espalda, le desabrocho el sujetador y se lo quito, jugaba con sus pechos, su lengua iba de uno a otro, bajo su mano acariciando su vientre y la introdujo por dentro de la ropa interior de ella que gimió y le araño la espalda, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella que grito su nombre al aire, el sonrió y la miro mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella - ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, pero no obtuvo contestación, saco su mano recibiendo un gruñido de protesta por parte de ella, el rió y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama le quito la única ropa que llevaba ella aun puesta y la levanto también, la puso a espaldas a el, aparto su pelo y le beso la espalda, volvió a llevar su mano a su intimidad y ella llevo sus manos a la cabeza de él, mientras el chico le besaba el cuello, se volvió a introducir en ella, pero esta vez con dos dedos, ella reacciono moviéndose al compás que el le imponía mientras sentía en su trasero el miembro erecto de él con su mano libre le acariciaba el pecho y ella cada vez gemía mas alto -¿Si me pides que pare lo haré? – susurro él en su oído, ella negó sin poder articular palabra - ¿No qué? – pregunto él mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su mano- no pares – fue un susurro, casi ni la oyó, pero fue lo que necesito para ir mas rápido aun, cuando sintió que la chica estaba a punto de acabar, saco sus dedos y la giro, ella estaba fuera de si, le besaba mientras se rozaba contra él buscando un mayor contacto, el la reclino y con dificultad se quito sus boxers, le separo las piernas a ella y se coloco en medio de ellas, paso su miembro rozándolo contra el sexo de ella y otro gemido escapo de la boca de la chica que el callo con un beso mientras se introducía en ella, un mueca de dolor apareció en la cara de ella, el se detuvo, pero cuando sintió como ella ponía las manos en su trasero instándole a continuar volvió a embestir de nuevo, ella gritaba su nombre cada vez que el entraba en ella, se movía al mismo compás que él, con un más rápido, susurrado por ella, el aumento el ritmo, hasta que sintió como ella se convulsionaba y el se vino detrás de ella.

Abrio sus ojos cansado, había dormido poco, pero hacía tiempo que no había estado tan a gusto, miro a su lado y unos ojos castaños le miraban insistentemente.

- Hola – dijo ella algo avergonzada.

- Buenos días – contesto él besandole la nariz - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si – sonrio – lo poco que he dormido lo he hecho muy bien. Supongo… que es el momento de hablar.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- ¿De que crees tu? – pregunto ella algo molesta – del tiempo, si te parece.

- No te enfades – susurro – hemos esperado esto por años, al menos yo y ahora estas aquí junto a mí, es lo único que me importa.

- ¿Estamos juntos? – pregunto ella sonriendo.

- Si lo estamos – contesto el riendo.

- Asi que se acabo eso de Te quiero pero no po… - el la corto con un beso.

- Te quiero Hermione y te quiero junto a mi para siempre.

**Fin.**


End file.
